Death Eater tribute
by voldemortsgirlfriend
Summary: Hermione Granger becomes a Death Eater. DON'T LIKE IT DONT READ IT! Lucius as Dark Lord changes things. Rated M for violence, abuse. There is slash...later. Please read and review. Oh yeah, b-4 u leave after the first chap, read the second! please!
1. Lucius

A/N: This is my first fic so give me a break. I am so excited! AHHHH This is chapter one folks. Here we go!

CONFUSION FUSION

Chapter 1: Lucius Malfoy

Hermione walked down the hall and looked up from the muggle book she was reading called _Racing Against Fire. _The piece was pretty good about a muggle girl who was supposedly surrounded by a whole magical village. Bella quickly found out about the other world and stole a wand trying to make magic. A Dark Wizard found out and locked her away before starting a fire. Bella panicked and managed to escape out a hidden tunnel but had to race against the fire to live. Hermione closed the book with a sigh and looked around.

_Where am I?_ Hermione wondered forcing herself not to panic. She gave up hopelessly as her pulse started to race. She started to walk faster as she noted how eerily quiet it was.

Suddenly she felt a hand cover her mouth to muffle her scream. She caught a glimpse of a black glove before she blacked out.

*--------*

Malfoy entered the room Hermione Granger was held prisoner in. He had to smile as he observed the young witch from the doorway.

"I'm going to enjoy this, little witch." He walked towards her and let his hands wander over her body. "Its time for you to wake up. Enervate"

Hermione woke up and looked up hoping to see someone kind and caring. Instead she saw someone else making her blood run cold. Lucius Malfoy. "Ready to have fun puppet?" he asked her smiling an evil smile.

"Go … To… hell!" she managed out through painful gasps of air. He sneered at her. "I hoped you would say that." He smacked her aside the face and muttered "Corpo Ignis," a spell making her feel like she was on fire.

She screamed in pain and he laughed keeping it going for at least two minutes. Then he lifted the spell leaving her exhausted. She slumped to the ground all energy leaving her. He laughed as he picked her up and punched her in the arm almost like friends do but a lot harder. "Come on. We're just playing." She gazed at him in fear.

He cackled and slugged her in the gut. He then proceeded to pin her up against the wall two feet in the air with his arm under her chin. She gasped for air but he just squeezed harder and said "Just ask and you shall receive."

"Please... mercy... I beg you sir," She gasped.

"Please... WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he thundered. He tightened his hand around her throat. "You will call me MASTER!"

"Yes... Master." She said weakly. _Oh my gods! If I can just get out of here. Ah… my legs are free! You stupid freak!_

She sent a swift kick to his private area and as he let go she started to rise. "Don't you dare think of running? You really thought I wouldn't put a protective spell on that? You merely surprised and angered me further. You will be punished for that!" He vanished Hermione's clothing and Hermione paled. "Please Master I didn't mean it. I wasn't getting air and I panicked. I didn't know I kicked my legs…" He watched as she became panicked and knelt down in front of him kissing his robes and begging for forgiveness. She didn't rise even when he kicked her in the stomach. All she did was scoot back up to him on her knees with her arms on the floor in a bow.

_Smart girl this one is. She knows how to act to a master but I still must punish her for kicking her legs-aware or not._

He stepped on her fingers careful to tread on all of them putting extra pressure on the pinkies. She winced but did not beg any further. "My Master has no feelings." She muttered too low for him to catch the words.

"What?" He asked sending a hard kick to her head.

She yelped in pain and he said "May this teach you not to say bad things in front of me!"

"Master please, I asked how people can say bad things about you when you give punishments only to those who deserve it!" she wailed clutching her head.

"Get up you piece of filth!" he snarled.

She immediately stood up resisting the urge to cover herself. "Up against the wall, NOW!" he barked. She backed up against the wall fearing what he might do. "Good very good. I want you to make a fire and a metal brand with a dementor on it. Do you understand?" She nodded.

"As you wish My Lord."

He put a protective ring around himself and sealed the room with dark magic. Then he handed her a wand with his pointed at her. "No funny business or I may start to get horny." He smirked as she paled.

She did the work in two seconds and quickly asked "What does my Lord want now?" trying to push away all thoughts of the rape still to come.

"Put the brand over the fire after I put a charm on it and wait for it to get hot," he said.

She swallowed as she realized he was giving her a mark like the dark mark. As he looked down she did two non-verbal spells. One to put a cooling charm on the rod. The other making a picture of the brand on her but only appearing as the rod touched her and letting her make it go away with a word she can speak. (Parish). She made it so she could make it return if she wanted to also. (Jasmine)

"Well, do it," he said as she realized she had been staring into space. She quickly did as she was told to avoid further punishment. As it finished he told her to put the rod on her weakest part knowing it would burn like hell every time he called. (She made it so it would tickle instead)

She placed the rod on her breasts and she pretended to howl in pain doing a pretty good job too as she was really howling with laughter. When he looked at it he felt satisfied and nodded in approval. She relaxed as he nodded but not too much for she was supposed to be in pain. After a few minutes she relaxed more pretending the worst of the pain was subsiding.

Lucius looked at her and said "Get over here and lie flat on your back." Hermione couldn't mistake the glee dripping in his voice.

Her heart hammering she went over to him and did what he said. He got down on his knees and pinned her down with his legs on her arms and sitting on her legs.


	2. the truth and the call

Disclaimer: None belongs to me. Not even my brain. That's up for auction. Do I have 3000? Haha. J.K. owns.

A/N: Hmm. Yes. I know I am perverted but that's the way I am. anyway… This chapter is MUCH better. I think.

Chapter 2: The Truth and The Call

Hermione let out a long breath after she closed the door. She was so lucky! Well according to her situation. She had managed to talk Lucius out of raping her somehow. She paused to remember and her face drew into a slight grin.

_Flashback_

_Lucius slowly unbuttoned his robes until Hermione met his eyes with a sorrowful gaze. "Master?"_

_Lucius scowled as he paused. Hermione had a look on her face reminding him deeply of Draco when he had a nightmare about his mother. The wide eyes and slight tremble of the lip made him pause more._

_Hermione grinned inwardly as he hesitated. Her plan was working. She took a small step forward and cocked her head. Lucius carefully stepped away from her and watched as she began to speak._

"_Please don't do this master. I-I-I…" Lucius had a great urge to comfort the girl as she broke down completely._

_Hermione kept her hands over her face so Lucius wouldn't notice the lack of tears. She grinned beneath her hands but the grin vanished when she felt his hands on hers. This time she didn't have to fake tears as tears of terror flooded her._

_Lucius slowly let warmth seep through his fingers and her tears dried as she looked at him in disbelief and doubt. He looked down at her. "I don't want you to go back and have nightmares of me okay? I want you to be fine as I give you your first order. You will go back to Hogwarts and spy on Harry…"_

_End Flashback_

He had sent her back to Hogwarts to spy on Dumbledore and Harry. Oh how she wanted to warn them! However, no way would she even dare. Hermione paced the room in distress trying to think of a way to escape her binding to Lucius.

Hermione looked at the mark with disgust and fear. How dare he put a listening charm on her! He said he could see everything out of her eyes whenever he wanted. If she tried telling anybody anything he would know and he would punish her severely.

She shivered as she thought of the things he would do to her. She forcefully pushed the thought out of her mind.

She wanted to be with someone but then Lucius would know where they were. She didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

Hermione went down to the common room and locked herself into a study room. After about five minutes the door flew open. Ginny was standing there looking at her oddly. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why are you in here?" she asked. "The only time I ever see you in here is if something bad has happened. So what happened?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't tell you." She said trying to keep her voice calm.

Ginny heard the fright in her voice anyway. She automatically felt concern for her friend. Carefully she stepped forward and tried to coax it out of Hermione. "Come on Hermione. I know there is something wrong so tell me."

She shook her head again her eyes darting everywhere and looking at everything but Ginny. If she looked at Ginny, the Dark Lord would know where she was.

Ginny looked at her friend closely and noticed that something looked different. As she walked nearer she realized Hermione had been beaten.

"Okay. I'll just leave you alone then." She said walking out casually.

Hermione just nodded her head. As soon as Ginny went she sighed in relief.

As soon as Ginny got out of the common room she ran full speed towards Dumbledore's office. She guessed the password and burst into the office without even knocking. She would have laughed at the surprised look on his face except she was worried about Hermione.

"Professor! Sorry for the sudden entrance but there is something important you should know about."

Dumbledore immediately looked more alert. "What is it Miss. Weasley?" He asked the twinkle gone from his eyes. His face was serious and the lines on his forehead were creased.

"This is a crazy idea but I think Hermione has been beaten or hurt." Ginny said carefully. "I don't know how or when it could've happened, but I know I saw her face had bruises. She was looking terrified. I don't know how else to explain it."

"She can't have been hurt. Nobody can harm her in these walls. You should know that Hogwarts is the safest place to be." He said. He thought for a moment, a shadow of a twinkle in his eyes. "Besides Gringotts of course."

Ginny looked at him incredulously before pacing the small space in front of him. "Maybe she wasn't in the walls of Hogwarts. Maybe someone found the Room of Requirement and how to get to Voldemort. She could have been kidnapped by someone and then taken out of here."

Dumbledore pondered that for a bit and sighed rubbing his temples as he took his glasses off and set them down lightly. "Perhaps. I think it very unlikely but that could be a possibility. I still don't think she was hurt. I think you may have been mistaken."

"I still think we should check her in with Madam Pomfrey."

"Well if you really think that go and get her."

"Yes sir," she said and with that she took off again.

Ginny found Hermione in the same place. "Come on. Let's get you to the hospital wing." Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head fiercely and backed away. "Hermione I don't want to force you. Now come on!"

"NO!" Hermione said almost yelling. Ginny could almost see the gears working in Hermione's mind trying to find a way out.

"Parish," Hermione mumbled so Ginny couldn't hear. She felt the mark vanish.

Ginny looked puzzled wondering what she had just said. Just then Ginny saw Hermione's hand inch toward her pocket very slowly.

Ginny whipped out her wand a half second before her. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled. Hermione's wand went soaring into her outstretched hand.

"You gave me no choice." Ginny said sadly. Hermione's eyes lit with fear and she trembled slightly as Ginny pointed her wand at her. Hermione had a flashback of Lucius holding his wand at her before a spell went flying towards her.

Hermione almost saw the spell going in slow motion and she jumped out of the way just in time. Hermione's fear of Lucius's punishments gave her energy and her head went clear. She flew at Ginny and tackled her to the floor grabbing her wand out of Ginny's hand.

Ginny had a good look at Hermione's face and gasped. Ginny pushed Hermione off of her and rolled out of the way of a curse. She jumped to her feet and weighed the advantages in her mind quickly. Hermione had the assortment of spells but Ginny had the advantage of reflexes, lightness and incentive.

Ginny caught the movement of a wand coming down in a circular motion and moved out of the way twisting Hermione's arm behind her back as she spun around her. Ginny quickly disarmed Hermione and sent a spell of her own.

"Stupefy!" she yelled. Hermione collapsed in her arms and Ginny conjured a stretcher. Ginny turned the stretcher with Hermione on it invisible to avoid any questions. Then she started to push it towards the hospital wing.

Ginny arrived outside the hospital wing moments later and took off the invisibility charm. "Madam Pomfrey? I brought Hermione." Ginny looked around frantically for the nurse when the Mediwitch's head pooped around a curtain.

Madam Pomfrey fluttered over. "Good heavens dear! Did you have to stun her?"

"She was about to hex me! Believe me when I say you do not want to be on the other side of her wand," Ginny said. "That would be suicide!"

"Okay I get it. Now, let's take a look at her." Pomfrey said carefully taking the sheet off. She gasped. "How could this have happened? Quick, go get the Headmaster dear." She said.

"I told him Hermione was hurt," she whined as she ran out the door. She walked into Dumbledore's office and said "Madam Pomfrey needs you!" and with that she ran out the door without waiting for an answer.

Ginny ran back in the hospital wing doors with the Headmaster right on her heels. Dumbledore walked swiftly up to Pomfrey and they conversed in quiet voices.

"Ginny I am going to need you to tell me all you know." Professor Dumbledore said in a grave voice. The twinkle was completely gone from his eyes and he looked older.

Ginny jumped from being addressed so quickly. She quickly recounted her story to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. Their faces were grave as Ginny spoke and Ginny understood the seriousness of the situation.

Suddenly the door flew open and they turned around to see Harry and Ron running towards them. Ron had panic written all over his face and his eyes were a mix of tangled emotions.

"Is she going to be okay? What happened? Why was she attacked? Who attacked her? When did this happen? Are they going to be punished? How…?"

"Ron! Will you stop asking so many questions?!" Ginny said loudly.

Ron blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled as everyone stared at him.

"We don't know what happened." Ginny said in a softer tone. "All I know is she nearly turned me into jelly trying to bring her down here," Harry and Ron stared at her.

Harry stopped staring at her and looked at Hermione instead.

_What in the world happened to her? I wonder why she would just try to hex one of her best friends._

"What are we going to do?" asked Ron pulling Harry out of his thoughts. Everyone looked to Dumbledore who in turn looked at Madam Pomfrey. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"Of course she will." She said sounding slightly offended. "This is one of my patients! Of course she'll be okay!"

"Can we try waking her up and asking her some questions?" Dumbledore asked her softly.

Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to tell them all to get out and let Hermione have some rest but decided against it. "Sure I see no problem there." She said walking over to her office.

"Thank you Poppy." He said a little relieved. "Enervate," He said.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the four people around her bed. As she looked at Dumbledore and Harry she let out a squeak and covered her face with her hands.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" she screamed.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked concern evident in his voice and eyes.

She looked at him in terror and closed her eyes tight. Everyone stared bewildered at each other then looked back at Hermione.

'_Look at HIM!' She heard Lucius's voice in her head._

'_Please don't make me do this!' she thought with all her heart._

'_Do it NOW!' He screamed at her in her head. 'Or Else!'_

_(The listening charm let them communicate with their thoughts)_

Harry heard Hermione whimper as she forced herself to look at him. He looked in her eyes but what he saw confused him. He had seen terror but he wasn't causing it. He saw desperation as if she wanted to tell him something. He also saw sadness but that was to him.

He looked at the other three but they looked as confused as him.

Finally Ron spoke up. "Hermione who did this to you?"

Hermione whipped her head around to look at him. Now all that was in her face and eyes were a look of pure terror.

Harry's eyes widened and Ginny gasped. They looked at each other and understanding passed through them. The last time they saw that look it was on Ginny. It was when she was trying to tell him it was her that had opened the Chamber of Secrets but Percy walked up.

It had been on Harry before but he had never told anyone about that. He was with the Dursleys and something weird had happened.

It was a look familiar on house elves when they say something bad about their masters. A look of pure terror. Something, or someone was forcing her to do something or possessing her.

They immediately understood and they nodded. Harry mouthed to Ginny "You first," She nodded in understanding.

Ginny took a deep breath and addressed Hermione. "Who is it? Who is forcing you to do something?"

Hermione's eyes widened at this question and felt a little relieved they were getting so close.

Harry didn't miss the relief and knew they were on the right track. He nodded to Ginny telling her to keep going.

Suddenly Hermione screamed with pain feeling like she was on fire. Harry and Ginny stared with wide eyes at Hermione while Ron looked helpless.

'_How does she know?' Lucius bellowed. 'You told her somehow!'_

'_No my Lord. I swear I don't know how she knows!' she begged_

Hermione screamed again; her eyes shut tight and her face contorted with pain.

'_I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! PROVE IT!' He bellowed._

'_I don't know how to prove it!' she wailed._

'_Need a little more pain?' he taunted._

'_No! I can prove it!' she said panicky._

Everyone watched as Hermione calmed down.

She turned to Ginny. "Where did you get that idea from?" she asked.

"The look on your face. One I've only seen on certain occasions," She said quietly but confidently.

'_I tell nothing but the truth to my master!' Hermione thought softly._

Suddenly Harry spoke up. "What would happen if we looked at your body all over?"

She looked at him and he saw the flicker of relief in her eyes again. "Nothing. Why would you ask _me_ a question like that?"

Hermione hoped with all her heart that Harry would get the hint.

Harry was puzzled for a second and then he understood. If she said her name something would appear. Hermione was a genius!

Harry went to Dumbledore and told him quietly enough so Hermione or anybody else wouldn't hear. Dumbledore nodded and spoke to Pomfrey who had come back at the sound of the screaming. She looked at him uncertainly but then nodded.

"I want everyone to stand back." She said.

She drew the curtains around Hermione's bed and asked her to take off her clothes. When she refused Pomfrey just vanished them. "Hmm... What is your full name dear?" She asked it so casually Hermione fell for it. "Hermione Jasmine Granger,"

Everyone heard a gasp from Madame Pomfrey. They also heard Hermione murmur a word but they didn't catch it. The mark disappeared again.

Madame Pomfrey gave her back her clothes and waited for her to change. The girl's eyes were wide with fear and as Pomfrey watched she started to become hysterical.

As soon as Hermione was finished changing Pomfrey opened the curtains and walked over to Dumbledore.

She told him what she saw and put an anti-listening charm around them so no one could hear them.

Harry locked eyes with Ginny and nodded telling her his suspicions had been right.

'_YOU STUPID BRAT! THEY KNOW ALL ABOUT IT NOW! Don't feel surprised if I show no mercy with the torture!' Lucius said with cruelty dripping off every word._

Hermione's eyes widened but Harry had been expecting this. He ran over to Dumbledore and said, "You need to read Hermione's mind NOW! Hurry! He's speaking to her!" he said loud enough for only him to hear.

Hermione knew Lucius meant every word.

'_No! They don't know who you are but Harry has caught on and Dumbledore is about to read my mind! Go! Turn it off!' she screamed._

Hermione knew he turned it off just in time by the frustrated look on Dumbledore's face. He looked at her masking his true emotions but she knew he was mad.

She averted her eyes to the floor uncomfortably.

Hermione locked herself in the study room again. She knew she would have to face the wrath of her master later and she dreaded what he would do. She winced thinking of the pain of the curse he had used earlier. Maybe he'd even put her under the Cruciatus. Hermione shivered with fear.

The door opened but she didn't bother to look up. She knew it was Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "What do you want?" she asked rudely still not looking up.

"We want to know what has been going on." Ron said irritably. "And you're not leaving until you tell us everything!" He walked over to the door and stood in front of it stubbornly.

Hermione sighed. "He only turned off the connection for maybe 20 minutes." She said. "Well, tell us as much as you can," Ginny said. "Okay but I can't tell you who he is or he'll know I told you." Said Hermione.

They all nodded in understanding.

"If I stop it is because he turned the connection back on so don't ask any questions," she said. They nodded again.

She took a deep breath and plunged into the story. She got as far as Pomfrey seeing the mark when she felt a surge of power.

They all saw her hesitate. They immediately put on fake annoyed expressions to make it seem like she wasn't answering them.

Harry had lots of issues with anger so he knew how to act. He started to raise his voice demanding to know what was going on.

Hermione just shook her head stubbornly. The others started to raise their voices too and soon they were strait out yelling.

She stood up and walked towards the door. Everyone drew their wands behind her. She whirled around and shouted "Immobulus," freezing everyone in the room for about 10 seconds. She flew out the door and ran out of the portrait hole.

She ran into a secret passageway and that was when she felt her mark burn.

_Why is it burning and not tickling? She thought to herself but not hard enough to make the connection._

Her heart pounded and she started to whimper as the mark got hotter and hotter.

She had to make it stop!

Hermione walked just outside of the Hogwarts boundaries and thought about what she was about to do. Just then she felt a burst of pain as the mark burned its hottest yet and let out a scream muffling it quickly. She conjured a black robe with a hood and put it on.

She apparated to her masters side. As soon as she got there she kneeled down in front of him fearing the worst.

"Nice to see you join us," he said in a cold voice telling her she was definitely going to get it. She gulped waiting for him to tell her to get up.

"Rise my follower!" he commanded.

Hermione stood up and noticed there were other people there with cloaks and masks. She quickly scanned her surroundings. She seemed to be in a very overgrown graveyard with a small church in the background behind a large tree to her right. On a hillside to her left was a fine, old house. She saw something move on the door and realized there was a snake nailed to it!

"Go over and stand in the corner over there!" he barked. Trembling she walked over to the corner and turned around.

"Now who would like to do the honors of teaching this brat a lesson?" Cheers went through the circle of Death Eaters and fear shot through Hermione.

Lucius paused. "You know I would like to see how good this girl can fight though,"

Relief surged through Hermione. At least she could try to defend herself. She quickly ran through the spells she could do in her mind. She grinned inwardly knowing there were thousands.

"Bellatrix. Would you like to do the honors?" Hermione quickly cancelled out a few spells knowing Bellatrix was merciless. A few spells Harry taught her would do quite nicely.

"You are too kind my Lord. I would love to."

Bellatrix walked over to Hermione with a psychotic grin on her face. "After this she will never disobey you I promise that My Lord."

Hermione tried to remain calm as Bellatrix approached. Without warning she shot a spell at her. _"Crucio!"_ she yelled with glee. Hermione dodged it by inches.

Hermione decided to use a non-verbal spell. It hit Bellatrix right on. Bellatrix shrieked as her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. She was amazed it had even worked. Harry had showed it to her but she had never tried it before!

Before Bellatrix could do anything else Hermione sent another spell at her. _"Filo"_ she yelled bringing her wand up in a sharp circular motion. Bellatrix was hurled into the nearest solid wall.

Everyone was stunned. Bellatrix was one of their best fighters yet here she was getting her ass kicked by a seventeen year old.

"_Legereo!"_ she heard Bellatrix yell. Suddenly Hermione was spinning around and around in the air absolutely helpless to move any of her limbs or even scream.

"Aw come on Bellatrix put her down." Someone said in the ring.

"As you wish." She rose Hermione a little higher and then yelled _"Adfligo!"_

Hermione plummeted to the ground and hit the stone with a smack. Death Eaters laughed sending a wave of anger through Hermione.

Hermione didn't skip a beat. _"Scourgify!"_ she screamed and the air was filled with choking sounds.

"_Filo!"_ again Bellatrix was hurled into a brick wall. It happened so fast she hadn't had time to prepare and was knocked unconscious.

Everyone stared at Bellatrix's unconscious body and turned to Hermione. They all drew their wands and pointed them at her. Hermione gulped. She couldn't fight this many people! She turned to look at Lucius who was staring at her in amazement.

Finally he seemed to notice his Death Eaters had their wands pointed at her. "Put your wands away. You really want to attack a girl with this much talent?" he barked.

He mended her leg which had broken when she fell. Hermione watched Lucius healing her leg in disbelief. Before she could say anything, he stood up.

"It seems someone has broken a promise." He murmured looking at Bellatrix. "Did she not say that Hermione would never disobey me again? Doesn't that sound like she would have defeated her?" A murmur ran through the crowd while Hermione held her breath.

He walked over to where Bellatrix lie unconscious. _"Enervate,"_ he said. Bellatrix made to get up but when she saw the Dark Lord standing above her she knelt before him.

"Stand up my follower," he hissed. "Did you not promise me that you would defeat this girl?" He asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Bella's eyes widened when she realized what he was saying. "My Lord, I was out of practice I am sorry. Please forgive me."

The Dark Lord let a smile escape his lips. "Yes you will be sorry. And to make sure it doesn't happen again. _Crucio!_" He said almost lazily.

Bellatrix shrieked with pain. Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she watched. Finally Lucius lifted his wand and Bella sat up gasping for breath.

Hermione saw someone watching her closely. She looked at them and her eyes widened when she realized it was Professor Snape!

She turned her gaze back to Lucius and saw he was approaching her. "Come. I have something for you."

She followed him as he turned and made his way into the house. "I have not yet punished you for your foolish actions earlier today. However, I do thank you for warning me about Dumbledore. Of course if you hadn't that would have been an extremely stupid thing to do." He said

She gulped wondering if he was going to punish her now.

He led her into a hidden door. The door looked exactly like stone but when he opened it designs appeared on it. _Pario __Timoris_ was written on the door. Hermione quickly translated the Latin realizing it said: Bring forth the source of fear.

Hermione was starting to get really nervous as Lucius sealed the door behind them.

Lucius opened a thin velvet box and picked up a golden necklace with a golden heart locket. Then she noticed it had a letter _S_ in the middle of it. He handed it to her. "Put it on," he demanded.

She put it on in half awe and half fright at what the catch might be. It must be worth tons!

"I want you to keep this on at all times and protect it no matter what!" He said sharply. Hermione nodded in understanding. "And I don't think I need to remind you what the punishment would be, do I?" Hermione shook her head hastily. "Tuck it in your cloak so no one sees it!" he barked. She slipped it in and he unsealed the door.

When they walked outside there were hexes and curses flying everywhere. A curse flew at Hermione and Lucius deflected it. Hermione looked at Lucius uncertainly. Why did he just save her?

"What the hell is going on?" He asked in a soft voice that would send anybody screaming for mommy.

Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him in fear. Hermione noticed Snape hadn't been doing anything.

A whole bunch of people started talking at once.

"Silence!" Lucius bellowed. "Severus my friend, why don't you tell me what happened."

"Well it appears Crabbe insulted Avery and Avery started sending hexes at him. Then Avery asked Montague to help him and Montague insulted him as well." He said.

"Names Severus!"

"Crabbe, Avery, Montague, Goyle, Wilkes, Lestrange, Regulus, Rosier, and DuBose."

They all cowered when Lucius turned to stare at them.

"Get over here NOW!" He screamed.

They all quickly walked over to him not wanting to anger him further. Four people said at the same time "Snape was fighting too!"

He turned to look at Snape.

"My Lord?" Hermione asked timidly.

He looked at her. "You wish to speak young one?" She nodded. "Go ahead," he said

"My Lord I didn't see Snape doing anything. Those people are trying to put the blame on someone else." She said

His eyes seemed to pierce her making her feel as if he were looking into her soul but she didn't back down. Without warning he had all four men on the ground screaming in pain. He let it go on for 2 full minutes. Then he let others take a turn. "May this teach you never to try and lie to me again." He hissed menacingly.

He looked at Hermione and Severus. "You may go now so your cover isn't blown."

They nodded to him and bowed. They raised their wands and apparated with a loud CRACK!

"So when did this happen?" Severus asked her quietly as they made their way up to the school. Hermione hesitated slightly before replying.

"The day before yesterday. I think someone knocked me out and took me to him. To say I was scared would be the understatement of my life."

Snape let a flicker of a smile cross his face.

"So how long have you been there?" she asked.

"That's none of your business!" he snapped. She looked really hurt so he answered anyway. "Since I was 15 years old," he paused for a second seeming to think. "By the way, why did you get me out of trouble back there?" he asked.

Hermione blushed slightly. "I didn't want to see you get hurt." She answered quietly staring at the ground.

Severus was surprised at her answer. He hadn't expected this kind of answer at all. He had never really cared for the girl at all. The girl had always been getting on his nerves since the very beginning. Always waving her hand in the air and top of the class. He had always found some way to insult her and yet she saved him from some deep trouble.

Finally they reached the castle. Filch came out of nowhere smiling with glee. "Student out of bed after curfew" he said.

Hermione was in no mood to deal with him. "Get out of my way you stupid Squib! I can be out of bed. I'm Head Girl." She pointed at the badge as if she were teaching a toddler. She shoved past him and Snape followed her in shock. He had never seen her speak to an adult like that!

Well this girl was full of surprises tonight.

TBC

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you soon. Please R&R!

Voldiesgirlfriend


	3. is there only pain in the world of dark?

Disclaimer: None belongs to me. Not even my brain. That's up for auction. Do I have 3000? Haha. J.K. owns.

A/N: Only one review? How sad. Thank you Heidi. I'm glad you like my story. I was almost afraid no one would review it.

I'm open to all questions and suggestions. I'll try to see what I can do about it. On with the story!

Chapter 3: Is there only pain in the world of dark?

Miss. Norris came wandering down the corridor and was about to let out a meow when Hermione silenced it. She transfigured it into a cat treat and put it in a bottle with cat treats just like it and taped a note to it.

_To Miss. Norris_

_Oh wait! Miss. Norris is in here! Sorry!_

She put it on Filch's desk where he would see it straight away.

Snape had gone with her to Filch's office so she wouldn't get in trouble. (He HATED Miss. Norris) Then they parted ways as she went to Gryffindor Tower.

As she walked into the portrait hole she was surprised to see Ginny, Harry, and Ron still up. They ran over to her as she entered. They all looked at her and she shook her head meaning Lucius had taken off the connection.

"We were so worried about you! You walked through the door and then we didn't see you again." Ginny said worriedly "Where did you go?"

Hermione sighed as she told them what happened. All she left out was the necklace. "I _told_ you Snape was a Death Eater!" Harry said triumphantly.

Hermione glared at Harry and let out a frustrated sigh. "Harry he isn't bad. He is pretending. He is a spy for Dumbledore," she snapped exasperatedly. "Oh god! I can't imagine what the Dark Lord would do if he found out I told you all this." She whimpered.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I am sure Snape will save your arse since you saved his." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah right!" she said. Everyone grinned and Ron sniggered. Everyone turned to him.

"That must have totally been funny when you kicked Bella's arse though." Said Ron.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well I'm really tired. I'm gonna go up to bed okay?" Hermione said. "G'night," everyone said and they followed suit.

* * *

The next month passed by uneventfully and soon it was Halloween. The great hall was decorated lavishly with jack-o-lanterns that actually cackled evilly as you walked by. Harry got an idea for a prank and shared it with the others.

For once Hermione loved it.

As everyone was having breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to a spare classroom and started to conjure bats. Not just bats though. They made fog and sent it out the door. Spider webs (though with no spiders because of Ron) were strewn all over the castle and it helped that they hung themselves. The carpets were turned black with red roses along the edges. The torches in the corridors were dimmed and they jinxed the pictures to make them look as if they were looming over you. They even jinxed the stairs and the doors to creak when touched. They transfigured mice into black cats and sent them all throughout the school. Ravens were conjured and sent to the owlery and they made creepy noises to freak out the kids. Even the ghosts helped out with their prank and scared people in the halls. Finally, the four Gryffindors went out to the lake and put lights in it making the lake look like a swamp.

The group set up a banner that read:

_IN HONOR OF FRED AND GEORGE!_

Students cheered as classes were cancelled and teachers went mad trying to vanish the stuff. Ginny grinned as Snape vanished a cluster of bats and waited a few seconds.

She burst out laughing as the bats doubled with a huge BANG! Professor Snape got madder and madder as he tried different spells. "Don't worry Professor! They'll vanish with time!" she laughed as she ran off.

The four friends were cheered by other students in the halls and Hermione delighted at the fact no one had any proof they caused this mayhem. Professors tried giving detentions but all they had to do was play innocent.

As Hermione was walking with her friends she felt her mark start to burn.

Harry saw her hesitate and he nudged her. He saw she was in pain and told her to go. She looked at him fearfully and he gave her a grim smile.

She ran out of the castle to a safe place she could apparate. She conjured a cloak and put it on. With a loud CRACK she apparated to the Dark Lord's side and immediately knelt down in front of him.

"Rise and take your place in the circle between...Severus and Rosier."

She stood up and walked to her place in the circle and waited for everyone else to arrive. Hermione could tell that Snape was furious but he hid his emotions.

When everyone was there the Dark Lord stood up and addressed them. "I suspect that everyone has kept up on their dueling?" he looked at Bella and she nodded with everyone else. "Good. As you know tonight is Halloween and I thought you might want to have some fun! Who wants to go and terrorize the muggles and show everyone they have not defeated us?" A cheer went through the circle while Hermione tried not to cry in fear.

She tried to push away thoughts of being caught and getting thrown in Azkaban. Snape looked at Hermione in concern and squashed the want to comfort her.

Lucius told everyone where to go and they apparated there. They landed in a shopping area where muggles were doing their shopping and started firing off hexes and unforgivable curses. Hermione tried not to get hit with hexes and protect the locket Lucius gave her.

Snape noticed Hermione seemed to be trying to protect something and asked her what it was. She looked up at him in fear and shook her head. "I can't tell you." She whispered.

"Okay." He said and walked away into the flashes of light.

Suddenly while she was watching Snape walk away she got hit by a hex in the arm. She looked down at her arm and clutched it in pain. It was covered in big angry welts. She was healing the welts when she heard someone laugh and turned around.

There was Bella pointing and laughing at her. "Not so tough now are you?" she taunted walking towards her. When she was about two feet away Hermione started backing up in fear.

Four people came out of the shadows and got behind Bella. She continued forward. Hermione continued to go backwards. Finally Hermione hit a brick wall.

Hermione felt her heart race as Bella and the others formed a half circle around her.

They all laughed getting out their wands and pointing them at her. Hermione hoped Severus was near or someone. She opened her mouth and screamed like a Banshee. "_Crucio," _Bellatrix sneered.

A pain like nothing Hermione had ever felt before filled her and she screamed in pain. She did it for almost two whole minutes. Suddenly the pain stopped and after a few seconds she opened her eyes painfully expecting to see someone else about to take a turn.

What she did see though made her want to cry with joy. The Dark Lord was standing in front of her with all the other Death Eaters surrounding him and he was demanding to know what happened.

Nobody answered him so he asked Hermione. Behind him Bella was smiling cruelly and miming killing her if she told.

She stared at the Dark Lord fearfully and did not answer. Bella's eyes glinted menacingly and Hermione felt her heart pound harder.

He seemed to understand and assured her they couldn't hurt her if she told. She decided to tell him through her thoughts.

'_Bellatrix, Rosier, Rodolphus, Wilkes, and Regulus' she thought to him. _

'_By the way, Bella is miming killing me behind your back' she added. _

'_Well they can't hurt you in any way I assure you!'_

'_I also tried protecting the locket but it was kind of hard. Please forgive me' she begged._

Hermione put her hands together in supplication. Lucius nodded once and Hermione breathed in relief.

Bellatrix watched in confusion. They seemed to be having some kind of conversation but their lips weren't moving. She saw Lucius nod his head when the girl put her hands together. Lucius stood up slowly and turned around. The look on his face was murderous. Bella wondered what she had told him; however she told him.

He asked for them all to apparate back to the cemetery and everyone disappeared with a pop.

Severus stayed behind and asked Lucius if he wanted him to help Hermione. Lucius looked at Hermione and she nodded. "Go ahead Severus but please be careful," Snape nodded and helped Hermione to her feet and they disappeared.

He arrived just in time to see the Dark Lord appear. Snape healed one of Hermione's ribs which was broken and set her down carefully in a chair.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange, Seth Wilkes, and Regulus Black come here. NOW!" he barked.

Never had he called them by their first and last name before and obviously right now he was as dangerous as he could get.

They stepped forward cautiously and he led them into the house.

Severus stood next to Hermione and made sure no one tried to hurt her.

When the others came out they were staring at Lucius terrified and Bella sent a murderous glare towards Hermione and smirked as she paled.

"So does anyone else want to try and harm Hermione? I didn't think so!" Lucius hissed.

"Severus, take Hermione back to Hogwarts!" he ordered.

Severus nodded and they disapparated with a pop.

"So how did you tell him who did it without moving your lips?" Severus asked.

"We have this connection allowing us to talk with our thoughts no matter where we are. Even in Hogwarts." She said.

She gasped out in pain and started to fall. Snape caught her before she hit the ground. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem," He assured setting her on her feet again and supporting her.

They walked the rest of the way up to the castle in silence and then Snape supported her all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

It was kind of funny when she opened the portrait hole and she saw her friends waiting for her. Snape looked like he wanted to yell at them all to get to bed and her friends looked like they wanted to hex him into oblivion.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her. She nodded. She watched him leave as her friends rushed over to her.

They looked at her and she shook her head. Hermione started to fall again and Harry caught her before she hit the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked. She shook her head. "I'd go to the hospital wing if I didn't think they would ask a whole bunch of annoying questions." She said

"So what happened this time?" Ron asked. Hermione recounted her story and when she finished they were all really angry. Harry was the exception. He was seething.

"That bloody ba–" Harry started before Ginny cut in.

"That fucking psychotic bitch should be locked up in Azkaban!" yelled Ginny.

"At least she got put in her place by _him_." Said Ron. "Oh come on Ron you aren't scared to say his name too are you?" teased Hermione.

"Shut-up," Ron snapped.

Hermione turned away suddenly and the others ran up the stairs as fast as they could. She followed after them trying to seem casual.

* * *

The next morning Hermione sat with her friends at the Gryffindor table. Right then, she and Harry were arguing heatedly about the reasons why Hogwarts should have moving staircases.

"…say no because all they do is send you off to different places that you never wanted to go before!" Harry retorted.

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly! Doesn't anybody _read_ here? It says in _The mysteries of Hogwarts_ that the staircases move only to the places that need protection. Not only that, but only to those capable of protecting it at the time."

That last sentence caught the attention of half of Gryffindor table. "What about first year then? When the staircase moved onto the third floor as we were on it?" Harry demanded.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess…" She paused as she saw Professor Snape coming over. He handed her an envelope and she swallowed as she saw the crest of a dementor on it.

"I've excused you from all of your classes. I assure that you aren't in trouble…unless you've done something," he fixed her with a stern look. Not that it wasn't already.

Everyone turned away from Hermione seeing that she was in no condition to finish this morning's debate. Everyone could see quite clearly that she was scared about something. Everyone assumed it was some test she failed or something.

Hermione excused herself and went outside where Snape was waiting. Together they apparated away.

As soon as they got there Lucius dismissed Snape and he disappeared with a pop.

When he was gone Hermione could see immediately that Lucius was furious which did nothing to soothe her nerves. Hermione kneeled nervously and she could feel herself shaking.

He stood up and walked towards her. "Rise," He ordered. "You knew I turned the connection on and you looked away from your friends so they could leave. You purposefully disobeyed me." He hissed.

"I couldn't help it! I always hated putting my friends in danger! It would be like sending Draco into a Cyclops lair!"

Her eyes widened when she realized she had just insulted him. "Oh my God! I don't know where that just came from! I have never spoken to anyone like that before! But I guess I need to be punished." She said as she braced herself.

"Yes you do." She winced at his harsh tone. He decided to use one of her spells against her. _"Filo!"_ he hissed. She was blasted into a fence and without thinking she rolled into a ball to protect herself better.

She waited for him to approach her and didn't get up. She didn't even look up at him too ashamed to meet his eyes. He noticed she looked guilty and was amazed at how easily she admitted to doing something wrong.

"You can get up now." He said softly.

She stood up and still looking at the ground she said "I am very sorry my Lord. I did not mean to say that. It was very out of line and you had every right to punish me."

"I am glad you are honest but why curl into a ball?"

She looked up at him and quickly looked back down. "It was a reflex."

"You may go now," he said and he walked away.

She disapparated with a pop and found Severus waiting for her. "I was starting to get worried. What happened?" he asked.

"It did not go well at all. First I disobeyed him by avoiding my friends and when he asked me why, I accidently insulted him."

Snape's jaw had dropped. He stopped walking to look at her. "What did he do? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Calm down! He didn't hurt me very much. He blasted me into a wall but I managed to avoid the worst damage by curling into a ball." She said.

"And he still let you get away with that?"He asked

"I think it was mostly because I was being honest and I told him I deserved to be punished."

"My word! He must love you! Nobody has ever told him they deserve to be punished! One thing I don't get though. Why would he choose you; a muggleborn?" Severus asked.

"I think it's because I am so close to Harry and he is close to Dumbledore. You do know that's the reason I'm there right?"

"Yes. That could be the fact but I have to warn you we torture a lot of muggleborns and muggles."

She gasped. "I can't do that! I have to protect the lock-" She stopped in her tracks when she realized what she said.

"You have to protect a locket? Is that what you were holding to your chest?" Snape asked harshly.

She flinched from his tone. "You won't tell anyone will you?" she whispered.

"Do you have any idea what that is?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"Well it would explain why you acted like that to Filch." He said more to himself then her.

"You see what you have there is a piece of the Dark Lords soul. It is called a Horcrux. Don't try looking for it in the library because it is not going to be there. You need to make sure it is protected well or the pain you had yesterday would be nothing to what you would get then."

She was looking at him in horror. "Isn't that what possessed Ginny into opening the Chamber of secrets?" she asked.

"Yes. It is." Snape said.

"Don't worry it won't try to posses you as long as you take care of it. But you may get a lot angrier than you normally do. Try taking it off real quick and see what happens."

"Wow it feels as if a weight has been lifted."

"That's what I thought," he said.

"Well you need to head up to Gryffindor Tower."

"Bye," she said.

As soon as she got through the portrait hole her friends surrounded her and started talking all at once. "If you don't shut up I am going to hex you!" she yelled.

They all fell silent. "And no the connection is not on but I got in trouble for last night. He knew I looked away to let you get away. He punished me but I am not badly hurt. Actually I think all I got was a bruise on my back."

"Did he hit you?" Ginny asked.

"No I think I would have preferred that though since he blasted me into a fence." She said

"God I hate Lucius." She mumbled.

"You didn't hear that did you?" she asked suddenly scared.

"I did." Said Harry.

"Oh god. He's gonna know I told you! He'll kill me! Go now! Before the connection turns on!" she yelled

They scrambled up the stairs just in time and she slipped in a study room.

She felt a flash of power go through her body and she whimpered.

'_Where are they?' Lucius snarled. _

'_He left. I swear I didn't know anyone was in the room. He came in just as I said your name. No one else knows and I know he will not tell.' she said. _

'_You had better make sure of that' he barked._

'_I will my Lord.' She said._

The connection broke off and she let out a breath of relief.

Then she trudged up to the dormitories.


	4. wizard's oath & who has a brain?

_A/N: If people don't start reviewing, this might be a little tricky to update. I'm eternally grateful to Heidi who has been my only support in these chapters. Except for on the first chapter. I had 5 reviews on my first chapter and so far I've only been getting one each time I post. It's pretty sad. PLEASE review my story!_

_Disclaimer: THIS is all MINE! Lawyers come marching in with official looking briefcases. Well maybe not all mine but the plot is MINE! NYAAA!_

_Chapter 6: The Wizard's oath_

The next morning she went up to Harry in the Common Room and made him promise not to tell anyone who it was.

He of course nodded. "So does that mean I can talk to you now he knows that I know?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I won't be taking any chances." She said trying to read his reaction.

"I understand." He said.

"This means you can't tell even the others and definitely not Dumbledore."

Harry looked a bit hesitant but when he saw the frightened look on her face he agreed.

Hermione looked at him in relief. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem. You really think I would let you get hurt?"

She shook her head, thanked him again, and ran into a study room locking herself in with a more powerful locking charm.

'_I heard you make him promise not to tell.' Lucius said._

'_Yes master I did.' She said._

'_I don't trust him. I want him to do a wizards oath not to tell anyone.' He said ruthlessly._

_Hermione gasped. 'I can't do that to him!' she wailed putting as much emotion as she could into a thought._

'_YOU WILL DO IT OR BE PUNISHED!' he screamed nastily._

_She whimpered in fear and he laughed._

'_But–' she protested._

_Lucius growled dangerously. 'THAT'S IT! CRUCIO!' He snarled._

Hermione cast a silencing charm on the door just in time before she collapsed in a mass of pain. She screamed in agony as the curse went through her. Finally Lucius lifted the curse. Hermione fought the tears threatening to fall.

'_Now do as you are told!' Lucius snarled._

'_As you wish my Lord' she said._

She stood up and went to go find Harry again.

Harry looked up as Hermione entered the empty classroom he was practicing spells in.

He noticed Hermione looked distraught.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked.

She walked over to him and said "We need to talk. Room of Requirement maybe?" she asked.

"Sure. I don't mind." He said.

They got up and started to make their way to the seventh floor where Barnabas the Barmy was located.

When they got there Hermione started pacing.

_I need a place to talk to Harry without anyone disturbing us. _She said this three times and faced the blank wall that now had a door.

She opened the door for Harry and slipped inside after him.

The room was not that big but it looked cozy with two chairs like the ones in the Gryffindor Common room. It also had a warm fire next to them. There was a huge Gryffindor banner hanging over the fire. She grinned slightly at the banner but it fell of instantly. There were two drinks on a small table between the chairs.

The two friends went over to the chairs and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hermione looked at him. "He wants you to make a wizards oath not to tell anyone who he is. Please don't be angry at me. I didn't really have a choice." She insisted.

"It's okay. I am not mad at you at all. Even if it was you who wanted me to do it I wouldn't be mad. So how do I do the oath?" he asked.

"Raise your wand, say your name, and then say you swear on your life and your magic to never repeat what Hermione Jasmine Granger said her Master's name was." Hermione said.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and my magic that I will not repeat what Hermione Jasmine Granger said her Master's name was." He said.

There was a flare of magic that they both felt.

"I am so sorry I had to do that." Hermione said looking at the floor.

"It's okay. If this means you would be safe then it's fine." He said lifting her chin with a finger to look into her eyes. Hermione smiled a wobbly smile.

"I'm glad that you understand but we should get going." Hermione said.

"Let's go." Said Harry.

They walked back to the Common room together in silence.

When they got there Harry walked over to Ron & Ginny while Hermione went in the study room to think.

As she opened the door she stopped cold when she saw someone already there.

It was the Dark Lord.

"Come in and shut the door please." He said pleasantly.

When she closed the door he waved his wand and she heard what sounded like a thousand locks clicking. She immediately knelt before him.

Harry was chatting with his friends near the study room Hermione went in. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a bunch of locks clicking coming from Hermione's door. _That can't be right. The door only has one lock! Something doesn't feel right here._

He turned to his friends. "I think I heard something coming from Hermione's door. Let's go and check on her." He said

They walked to the door and he took out his wand. They heard a lock click open. Ginny turned the handle but the door wouldn't budge. "There seems to be more locks but this door only has one keyhole! What do we do?" she whispered.

"Someone make a lot of noise and maybe Peeves will come. Remember how Dobby and Winky fought about you Harry and he encouraged them? We can tell him there are people fighting or something in there. He will want to make them angrier and maybe he can tell us who is in there." said Ron.

"Ron you're a genius!" Harry cried.

Hermione was kneeling in front of the Dark Lord when people started making a lot of noise outside of the door.

"Get up!" Lucius demanded.

She rose off the floor wondering what she had done to make him come here. Him coming here had to be a HUGE risk!

He opened his mouth to talk when Peeves flew in.

"_When there's strife or when there's trouble,_

_Call on Peevesie he'll make double." He sang._

"Peeves get out of here!" Lucius barked.

"You haven't been fighting?" Peeves asked

Lucius pointed his wand at Peeves and yelled "Lanlock!"

His tongue was instantly glued to the roof of his mouth and he flew out gagging.

8888888

Harry watched Peeves come out of the room and knew instantly his tongue had been glued. He muttered the counter curse and asked him who was in there with Hermione.

"Meany guy Lucius glued my tongue to the roof of my mouth." He said and flew off to make some trouble elsewhere.

Harry gasped when he heard the name Lucius. "We need to get in there NOW! She could be in danger!" he said agitatedly.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

As soon as Peeves was gone Lucius started talking. "Go stand in front of the far wall over there." He said pointing behind him.

She walked over to the other wall and turned around.

"I didn't appreciate it when you didn't obey me the first time I told you to make Potter do the Wizards Oath. I don't know what has gotten into you lately but if you don't stop this nonsense I would be more than happy to let my Death Eaters introduce you to the real meaning of pain."

Hermione tried not to show her fear but when he mentioned "Death Eaters" and "Pain" she couldn't help but shrink from him in fear.

He smirked as he saw her recoil. He looked her in the eyes and said "Know that I mean every word I say," With each word he took a step towards her and by the last word he was towering over her. She cowered in fear.

Suddenly he heard a bunch of locks start to unlock. He disillusioned himself and disappeared. He watched as more locks unlocked and the door flew open.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny flung open the door and the first thing the friends saw was Hermione shaking like a leaf and staring at something shimmering.

Ron and Ginny started going towards her when Harry stopped them. "No! I believe we have someone else to greet here first." They looked at him like he was crazy.

Suddenly the door swung shut with a BANG!

"I already know you are there. No reason to hide from me." He said not taking his eyes off the shimmering spot that was now moving.

Ron and Ginny looked in the direction Harry was staring and finally spotted the shimmering spot. They all took out their wands. "What did you do to her?" Ginny asked accusingly.

Ginny's voice seemed to bring Hermione back to Earth and she seemed to realize her friends were intending on fighting the Dark Lord. "No! Put your wands down! You're just going to get yourselves hurt!" she screamed.

Lucius changed his voice to sound different and his image changed. A deeper voice issued from his throat. "Yes put your wands away and I will let you go unharmed. Insist on fighting me and Hermione can take you all to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox." He hissed threateningly.

Harry snorted. "You don't scare me!" he said. Harry seemed to see the spell before it happened.

"_Iaculo!"_ Lucius screamed. Harry dodged it easily.

'_Densaugeo!__'_ Harry screamed in his mind. Lucius deflected it and Harry pulled Ron & Ginny down just in time as it flew over their heads.

Lucius pointed his wand at Ginny and a hex flew at her. Harry pushed her out of the way and took the hit himself. Harry was blasted into a wall but curled into a ball avoiding the worst. He was on his feet in seconds.

'_Furnunculus!' _Ron yelled in his head. His aim was true and boils started to appear.

With a wave of his hand Lucius made them disappear. Harry knew what was going to happen seconds before. Harry moved over towards Ron. A green light flew at Ron and Harry pushed him out of the way missing death by inches.

That was too much for Hermione. She ran over and stood in front of her three friends. "No! Master please stop! I beg of you! I'll do anything just please don't hurt them!"

She turned around and told her friends to close their eyes. When they refused she waved her wand and their eyes closed tightly.

She turned back around. "You want to know why I don't act like I used to? It's because of this!"

She took out the locket he had given to her. "Yes. I know what it is and I can't believe you gave it to me when you knew what could happen!"

She tucked the locket back into her robes.

"I have been protecting it with all my heart and this is how you repay me?" she asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

He lowered his wand but she felt no relief. She knew he would call her soon.

He left the room and she sank to the floor. She pointed her wand at her friends so they could open their eyes. They looked at Hermione and all their anger faded into concern for their friend.

Harry was very curious as to what she was protecting for the Dark Lord but knew when he shouldn't push her.

A/N: PLEASE Review! You know you want to….

Voldie'sgirlfriend


	5. punishment

_Chapter 5: punishment_

Hermione took Ron and Ginny to a spare classroom. "Okay. I had to do this with Harry and I hope you will understand. You have to give me a Wizard's oath not to tell anyone who my master is."

Ginny nodded instantly and Ron hesitated a second before complying. Hermione quickly told them the necessary things to do and the spell was finished.

Hermione sighed in relief that the two hadn't resisted. "Thank you SO much you guys. If I hadn't done that, I would've been in serious trouble. Even more than now."

Ginny felt sorry for her friend. Hermione had been protecting them and was going to be punished for it. Why did everything have to be so unfair for the girl?

Ginny sighed. There wasn't much she could do about it.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The weeks flew by and one day an Eagle Owl flew down to Hermione at breakfast. She quickly cleaned up the spilled orange juice and untied the scroll he was carrying. She handed him some bacon and he took off.

_This letter is charmed so only you can read it._

_Come meet me at six o-clock sharp_

_Point your wand at this letter at six and say activate._

_You- Know-Who_

She looked up at the Head Table and saw Snape looking at her in shock. One thing was for sure; He knew who the letter was from.

He gave her a questioning look and she mouthed six.

Hermione turned to her friends and told them she was going to work on a project for History of Magic. They nodded. She looked at Snape and mouthed "Office". They stood and headed out of the great hall.

She ran non-stop to Snape's office taking shortcuts and got there before him. A few minutes later he arrived and he let her in.

As soon as he locked the door she showed her true emotions.

Severus could see she was terrified.

She sunk to the floor. He waited for her to speak.

"I don't know what to do! I'm so scared. I don't even know how mad he can get!" she wailed.

"Will he call everyone like he said he would or will it just be me? I hope he doesn't call everyone," she whispered.

"Oh. What am I going to do?" she asked looking at her Professor.

"First, can you tell me why he has called you? That could give me an idea of how angry he might be." He said

She told him of his visit and what happened there. "I didn't tell him how I knew what it was because I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"I really don't know how angry he might be right now." Snape said.

Hermione whimpered and buried her face in her hands.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

At 5:50 Severus felt his mark burn. His eyes widened and he had an urge to go and warn Hermione. He knew she wouldn't feel it because she was the one who was going to be punished. He left the room and apparated to the Dark Lord's side.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

At 5:57, Hermione picked up the scroll with trembling fingers. She ran out of the castle and passed kids swimming in the lake.

She got out her wand at 6:00 and said "Activate". She landed hard on a stone floor and lost her balance. When she looked up she saw she was in a large room about three times the size of the Gryffindor common room.

She was sitting in a green hoop she saw instantly had been made by magic. When she put the tip of her robes over the edge it burned to a crisp in about 2 seconds. If she tried to get out she would be burned alive!

At least she was safe from others… for now. The room had no windows and it felt strangely like a prison. When she examined the circle she was sitting in she noticed four places where the floor stuck up oddly.

Suddenly the door flew open and chains popped up from the floor and latched onto her wrists and ankles. That was all she needed. He had called everyone.

At first she was confused because only Lucius entered and closed the door. Then he spoke. "Fall over?" He waved his wand and the chains disappeared.

She automatically knelt before him.

"Get up! You will follow me. But first, give me the necklace!" he barked.

She stood up and took off the necklace but didn't give it to him.

"Well?" he asked

She pointed to the ring.

"Ah. You figured out what it did. Were you trying to escape?" He asked sharply.

She shook her head. "I'd never seen magic like it and wanted to know what it was." She held up the tip of her robe.

He waved his wand and the circle disappeared. As soon as it disappeared she handed him the locket. "Follow me. I hope you remember what I said to you." He said wickedly. Hermione gulped and paled.

She followed him out of the building and into a tunnel. When they reached a door he opened it and stepped into a cave. She followed behind him.

What she saw terrified her more than anything. There were at least 60 Death Eaters standing there with their wands pointed at her. She couldn't see anyone's faces but one Death Eater's wand looked slack. She knew that was Snape. She stared right at him terror etched all over her face.

She looked over to Lucius. He smirked at her.

'_You said you would do anything if I didn't harm your little friends didn't you?' He said evilly._

'_I was honest with you! You asked me why I acted the way I did and I answered you truthfully. I tried really hard to please you but not because you were my master. It was because I liked you! You protected me. You seemed to care for me! I almost thought of you as a god father! But I guess I shouldn't think of you like that. After all you are my Master.' She said sadly_

'_Yes I am! And I don't think I ever wanted a daughter!' he said cruelly._

Severus knew that Hermione was talking to Lucius by her destroyed expression. Lucius looked plain shocked. Then the look was gone and his face hardened. He seemed to say something to her and she looked away. The poor girl looked like she was going to cry!

The look was gone in seconds replaced by a determined expression. "Can I use my wand?" she asked.

Lucius sneered and nodded.

She whipped out her wand and closed her eyes. Without warning they opened and her wand moved. Everyone was on the floor in seconds except for Lucius and Snape.

She started hexing the people coming to their senses.

She stunned a couple of people, blasted a couple of people, set some on fire, and did body binds and the bat-boogie hex.

Soon there were only two people standing unharmed. Severus & the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix finally managed to sneak up on her when she was trying to calm down.

"_Iaculo!"_ she screamed. Suddenly Hermione was hurtling across the cave at a dizzying speed, mind racing, wondering what was best to do, until her body landed with a sickening crunch against the opposite wall. Bellatrix cackled wildly, gleefully, the sound bouncing off the walls as Hermione had done only moments before.

Bellatrix walked over to her. "Did the poor ickle mudblood fall? Well let's help her up then. _Legereo" _she yelled.

Hermione was raised into the air spinning uncontrollably going so fast she couldn't tell who was who. She felt Bella raise her higher and as soon as she started falling Hermione conjured a trampoline under her. She hopped to her feet and stunned Bella.

She turned to see every other Death Eater conscious and healed. She recoiled in fear and felt like giving up. They were all pointing their wands at her and had murderous looks in their eyes. The bad thing was she no longer had the energy to fight.

She thought about Harry wanting him to be her last thought before she was engulfed in pain. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. She waited for 4 seconds but no pain came.

She opened her eyes wondering what was happening and saw everyone backed away from her. She realized they thought she was going to attack! She wanted to but had no strength left.

"I'm not going to attack if that's what you think. But before you hex me into jelly tell me one thing. Why? Why is it you enjoy seeing people in pain? I never enjoy it when I have to hurt you. Just think about it." She said softly.

Suddenly she turned towards Lucius. "AND YOU! I THOUGHT OF YOU ALMOST LIKE A GOD FATHER AND INSTEAD YOU SHOVE IT IN MY FACE! YOU TRIED KILLING SOMEONE WHO WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! THEN ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS RISKS HIS LIFE TO SAVE HIM. YOU DON'T CARE. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE. YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME. YOU JUST PROTECTED ME SO YOU COULD USE ME TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK! I COULD'VE HEXED YOU. YOU WERE AS SURPRISED AS THEM! BUT I DIDN'T AND NOW I WISH I DID." She screamed at him.

She slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands waiting for the pain. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she looked up. She wasn't surprised to see Snape there next to her.

Bella finally woke up and jumped to her feet. "Aww! What a sweet sight! Too bad I have to destroy it!" she cackled madly. Snape scrambled away. He didn't want to leave her but an angry Bella was not something he wanted to deal with.

Bella's words seemed to jar everyone awake. "Go on then! Do it already!" Hermione screamed at her.

Bella was taken by surprise wondering if it was a trap. It hadn't been but it was then. She shot five spells at Bella at once. The conjunctivitis, Reducto, impedimenta, Lanlock, and finally she blasted Bella into a brick wall. Everyone stared at her in shock. She stared back at them and then looked at the floor guiltily, "Oops" she muttered.

Just then Hermione felt the floor drop from under her and pains fill every joint in her body. It felt worse than when Bella had done it before. She screamed and writhed in pain. Severus looked around to see who was doing it. His eyes widened when he realized one person was the Dark Lord.

When it finally stopped she realized Lucius had snapped when she attacked Bella.

Bella and Lucius were standing over her their wands pointed at her. "Hurts doesn't it pet?" Bella asked with a grin on her face. "All you have to do is ask and I'll stop." She said with the same cat-like grin on her face.

Hermione seemed to consider the offer but asking Bellatrix 'Please' was not an option to her.

She murmured something indistinct. "What was that, ickle Mudblood?" Bellatrix leaned closer. "I said: Go. To. Hell," she enunciated coolly.

Bella let out a shriek and flicked her wand. Bella hurled her into the air and dropped her viciously. Lucius and Bella walked over to her. Not to be discouraged she put on an act of giving up. They totally bought it.

_Maybe I should be an actress. Hermione thought_

Hermione flicked her wand so fast no one saw it coming. Bella and Lucius flew back a good thirty feet and Hermione stunned them both.

"I have to get out of here!" she said looking at Severus. "Will you take me back?" she asked him.

He looked at the Dark Lord and nodded. They vanished with a pop.

Severus conjured a stretcher to move faster and ran to the castle. He took her to Dumbledore and left.

After a few minutes Hermione felt a surge of power and she whimpered.

'_Hello! Nice to talk to you again! Just so you know ever since you left your darling Severus has been in pain! And to think you are the cause to his pain! Come back NOW and I will stop. AND COME ALONE!' he yelled._

'_That means without your wand!' he laughed cruelly. _

As soon as Dumbledore left his office Hermione ran out of the castle as fast as she could. His words had given her new strength. She apparated back to the cave and heard screams. One thought was in her mind. Snape. She ran through the tunnel and opened the door. The screaming stopped instantly. "Well, well it seems she couldn't resist it." Bella said cruelly

"Leave him alone," Hermione spat.

"What if I tell you no?"

"_Abicio!"_ Hermione said furiously thrusting her arms forward.

Bella toppled over and hit the ground.

"It isn't very nice to push you know." She said raising her wand at her. Hermione was so glad she had decided to steal some Felix Felicis potion to make her lucky.

She knew exactly what to say, what to do and which way to dodge.

Lucius was amazed at this girl's talent. Even without a wand she was good. She didn't have a mark on her in a half hour!

_Maybe I should give this girl a second chance._

Finally Lucius made Bella stop.

"Come with me," Lucius said with a hint of amazement in his voice.

She followed him back to the room with the green ring.

Halfway there the potion told her to duck and she did.

Lucius looked at her amazed and she just gave him a venomous glare. "What was that for?" she spat.

"To test you." He said simply and kept walking.

When they got there he shut the door and sealed it. He gave her the locket and told her to put it on.

She did knowing right then that he was letting her join again. "Answer me this. How did you know I was going to send a spell at you?"

She hesitated. His eyes flashed dangerously and she laughed. "You can't touch me if you wanted to!" she said.

"I can through your thoughts." He said menacingly.

"Oh! Fine!" she pouted.

"I took a potion." She said.

"What potion?" he asked.

"Not telling!" she sang.

'_What potion?' he asked again_

_Hermione knew he was close to hurting her so she blurted it out._

'_Felix Felicis' she said._

"So you cheated?" he asked.

"I was afraid," she said quietly. "I can't do very much magic without a wand and my reflexes suck." She admitted.

"Well that's fine with me." He said. Suddenly Felix gave her a nudge and she realized Snape was in trouble.

"I think your Death Eaters are fighting again My Lord," she said even though it was only Snape.

They ran through the tunnel and opened the door to see Snape on the floor and Bella above him.

He shot Hermione a violent look realizing what she had done.

She dropped her gaze to the floor.

He broke up the fight anyway.

"Severus you may go with Hermione now."

They left with a pop.


	6. christmas

_Chapter 6: Christmas_

"So how did you do it?" he asked as soon as they got there.

"Do what?" Hermione asked feigning innocence. Severus glared at her angrily and she hastily answered.

"Um… don't get mad but I kind of…" she couldn't continue.

"What did you do?" he asked sharply.

Felix told her to take out her wand. Snape had been about to take his wand out when she took out hers. He recognized it immediately.

"Did you get in my private storerooms and take some Felix Felicis?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Are you mad?" She asked weakly weakly.

"I would normally be very angry…" She flinched and took a step back.

"But you saved my life so no." she relaxed noticeably.

She ran up to him and hugged him.

That was so unexpected he lost his footing and started to fall.

Hermione flung out her hand and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Sorry," she said guiltily.

He nodded. "Hey! Next week is Christmas. Should I stay here? Surely he wouldn't call on Christmas would he?" she asked

"Actually he calls every Christmas," he said quietly.

She stared at him in dismay. "Why? What do you do?"

He didn't answer. He didn't want to tell her they capture muggle-born witches and rape them.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course if you don't tell me I could ask him myself!" she said.

"That would be great for me but every other male Death Eater would hate you for it and would be out for your blood if they found out who asked."

She quickly made up her mind not to ask. She felt the Felix wearing off and she started feeling pain. She realized she had been walking just the right way for it not to hurt.

Severus noticed her in pain and he sighed. "Do you want me to help you up there?" he asked.

"No. It wouldn't do you any good to be murdered by my friends for showing up again now would it?" she joked.

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will. Bye,"

They parted ways.

She reached Gryffindor Tower and tripped through the portrait hole tumbling painfully to the ground.

Her friends were immediately next to her. "Are you okay?" asked Ginny reaching down to help her. She brushed against Hermione's stomach and she yelped in pain. Ginny drew her hand back not wanting to further hurt her friend.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Bella… unforgivable…. Curse," she passed out.

The week flew by and soon it was Christmas. Hermione dreaded the time when her mark would burn.

At 4:50 she felt her mark start to burn. She walked down to the borders after a quick explanation to her friends and waited for Snape. He arrived a minute later and they left with a pop.

When they got there they immediately knelt before the Dark Lord.

"Rise my followers and take your places." He demanded.

She stood up and looked around her. She recognized the room they were in to be a cave. A huge table with gourmet food was propped against the far wall with a bunch of different wines. There were rooms leading off of the cave and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

They took their places and waited for him to speak.

"I have brought you men a present." He said generously.

With a wave of his hand a hidden door opened and children came stumbling out. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what they were going to do. Every one of them had been beaten.

Severus knew what he had to do. It was expected that he get himself a girl and rape her over and over until she was begging for death.

"Ladies you may enjoy yourself at the buffet."

'_Can I talk to you somewhere private?' she asked Lucius. _

'_Sure. Follow me' he said._

Lucius started walking away towards a door and Hermione followed. He held open the door for her and went in after her.

He leaned against the wall. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked her.

"My Lord not to be rude but why do you do that? They are just children!" she exclaimed.

"Actually to tell you the truth that is what happened to you. Somehow you managed to talk me out of it. I don't remember how. But anyway the others enjoy it."

"I know two people who don't." she said quietly.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "One told me and the other looked like he wanted to be sick."

"Am I correct in guessing one is Severus?" he asked.

She nodded slowly wondering what was going to happen now.

"You aren't going to do anything to them are you?"

"No. but I might give them something they enjoy."

"Oh. Well the other person is… what's his name again? Oh yeah! His name is Patrick." She said.

He smiled. "Patrick has never liked to do those kinds of things but if it means saving another girl I guess I can do that."

She looked at him in horror. "If it means saving a girl? I don't think you should do it at all! No offense but that is just... Ew!"

"You don't like violence very much do you?" He asked

"No I don't. In fifth year I came up with the plan of Harry starting a club. We were learning spells to teach us defense. All of us can even do the Patronus Charms now! We called it the D.A. for Dumbledore's Army. They would probably recruit if Harry just asked. We all loved it." She had a dreamy look on her face now.

She shook her head to clear it. "All those spells I did out there to Bella, Harry taught me." She said.

"You know that same year Harry lost his God Father. That's mostly the reason I hate Bella so much. Well… also because she likes hurting people but she is the one who killed Sirius. She is the one who brought Harry more pain when he has had so much in his life. Harry is a brave person but on the inside it's like he's dying from all the pain."

"His godfather loved the idea of the D.A. because if we did it we would be breaking rules. He took his God Father's advice on probably everything. Then when he died Harry nearly fell apart. Can you imagine losing so many of your friends and family like that?" she asked.

"What were we talking about at first?" she asked.

"We were talking about those girls out there." He answered.

"Are they still out there? Well if you want to do something now would be a good time. Oh! I'm sorry I'm bossing you around now. Here that's better." She said taking off the locket.

"Okay now to rephrase that my Lord. Please go and think about what I said. I can't stand seeing girls in so much pain. Please." She begged. Then she put the locket back on.

"Well I can't do it this time because my Death Eaters would know who complained and trust me when I say that you don't want them all for enemies."

She nodded. "Can we go now? I would like to talk to Snape my Lord." She said.

He nodded. "You may go," he said.

She gave a little curtsey and left the room.

She moved out of the doorway so Lucius could get out but her eyes were on the floor so she didn't see what was going on. When she raised her head her eyes widened and she covered her face with her hands.

She couldn't stand all the screaming and begging.

She felt someone's hand on her leg and nearly screamed herself but managed to control herself. When she looked down she saw someone who nearly made her cry.

It was a woman begging for her to help her. She had been beaten badly but Hermione could see she had been quite pretty. She looked up and scanned the room.

She spotted a Death Eater walking towards them.

Suddenly Hermione didn't care anymore. Hermione felt anger course through her she didn't know she had. She reached down to help the woman to her feet. Then she stepped in front of her and faced the Death Eater.

"Leave her alone!" she said. "You only do this for your own twisted mind. You disgust me beyond thought."

The Death Eater took a menacing step toward her and the woman cowered in fear. Hermione took out her wand.

This Death Eater was new Hermione could tell. He didn't know what she could do to him.

The Death Eater yelled a curse and Hermione ducked pulling the young girl down with her. "_Filo_" she shouted. The man went spiraling back into the cave wall. "I said leave her alone!" she said in a menacing tone.

The Death Eater could only stare in shock at this seventeen year old girl. She laughed at the look on his face which angered him. He tried hexing her but she deflected it making it hit a Death Eater who was beating a girl.

"I gave you a fair warning you know. _Flamacto!_" she shouted knowing full well he would deflect it.

"_Densaugeo!" _she said in her head knowing he would lack time for a shield. His teeth began to grow rapidly and now everyone was staring at the battle. This particular death Eater was never good when it came to injuries so he slinked away to have someone fix it.

"Anyone else want to challenge me to a duel? I didn't think so! If you don't want a fight I suggest you put down the woman and it would be nice if you apologized but you don't have to." She said.

The other girl who asked for her help was staring at her in fear and awe. After all these were just muggles. Lucius was smiling at the girl's courage to ask someone here for help and she just happened to pick the right person. Anyone else would have laughed in her face and handed her back to the Death Eater!

"Who said you could ruin our fun?" said Bella with a wild gleam in her eyes.

Severus stood off to the side and inwardly groaned. Bella was not someone you wanted as an enemy.

"Get out of my face Bellatrix!" she spat.

"Sure. Any last words mudblood?" she asked.

Hermione quickly scanned the room and spotted a chandelier hanging above Bella. "Yes. Romprio!" she yelled pointing her wand at the chandelier above Bellatrix.

As soon as the incantation was yelled Bella had a seconds worth of déjà vu when Lily, Evans at the time, had done the same thing to her at a party she had crashed.

Hermione didn't think the whole thing was going to fall. When it did her eyes widened and she quickly slowed the fall so no one could see. Luckily the ceiling was high and she had time.

When it crashed onto Bella her eyes widened. She looked at Lucius who looked a little mad at what she had done.

'_Is she going to be okay' she asked in her mind._

His face immediately softened.

'_Yes she will. Did you slow the fall?' he asked._

'_Yes, but how did you know it wasn't someone else?' she asked._

'_The look of horror on your face.' He said simply._

She turned back to look at the unconscious Bella on the ground.

She shook her head and felt tears prick her eyes at what she had done.

She walked over to her to the amazement of everyone and muttered a spell. The glass shards picked themselves off the floor and floated over to a corner and dropped.

Hermione bent down and healed a few of Bella's wounds and backed away. "I'm not going to wake her up! She would still kill me even if I did heal her up." She scrambled over to Severus. Everyone was still looking at her.

"What are you looking at? I'm not going to do anything else!" she snapped.

Someone started to walk cautiously toward Bella to wake her up. While no one was looking Hermione quickly did the disillusionment charm on herself so Bella wouldn't see her.

"Enervate" the Death Eater said.

Bella jumped to her feet and rounded on the Death Eater. He backed away slightly. "Where is the little brat?"

"Well as you can see there is nothing on top of you and you have no cuts. She healed you up pretty nicely didn't she?" Snape suddenly spoke up.

Bellatrix whirled around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Like I care? She severed the ties in the first place." She snapped.

"Now where is she?" she took a menacing step forward.

Hermione slowly made her way around the half circle toward Lucius.

'_Hello! I'm right next to you!' She said cheerfully to him_

_Lucius had been scanning the room for Hermione and looked down where she was._

'_Hello nice to see you too! What are you going to do about Bellatrix?' he asked._

'_I don't know My Lord. What should I do? You know her better than me.' She said_

'_I think you should show yourself and wait for her to notice you. Now would be a nice time. She looks like she is about to hex the living daylights out of Severus.' He said._

She looked up. Lucius was right. She looked like she wouldn't mind murdering him. "If you don't tell me where she is now I won't come to your funeral!" she sang with a cat-like grin on her face.

Suddenly a shimmer caught her attention at the corner of her eye. She turned to the side and saw Hermione.

"I'd like it if you didn't threaten my friends Bella. Can I call you that? I hope you don't mind." She said with a sly smile on her face.

Bella's fists were clenched and she looked about ready to punch Hermione.

"Abicio!" she spat in response.

Hermione deflected it. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. I was just trying to have a friendly conversation."

Hermione silently got out Harry's invisibility cloak from her back pocket.

As Bella let out a stream of hexes and curses she took refuge under it.

Hermione walked silently behind Bella.

She tapped her on the shoulder and ducked as she let off another string of hexes and curses. The cloak protected against hexes but not curses.

Then she walked away silently.

'_We need to go my Lord. It's getting late. If we don't leave people will wonder.' She told Lucius._

'_You may go.' He said._

Everyone heard a loud crack and Bella let out a string of bad words. They looked at Lucius but he seemed indifferent.

"Severus you may go."

Severus gave a bow and disapparated.

When he got there he saw Hermione doing something at a tree.

"What are you doing?" he asked

She jumped and suddenly the tree blew up flinging her back.

"Ohh. Why'd you have to do that?" she whined rubbing her back.

"Well what were you doing?" he asked.

"That's none of your business!" she snapped.

Then she looked up in confusion.

"That was weird. I didn't even mean to say that."

"Well, try saying it again." He said still in shock.

She opened her mouth to answer but instead she said "I don't have to listen to you!"

"It seems that someone has put a charm on that. You can't say the answer to the question without insulting someone. So don't try answering the question." He said.

"Oh. Hey you think I can insult someone and use that as an excuse?" she asked.

"Don't even think about doing that!" he said brutally.

She flinched from his change of voice.

"Sorry. But remember I am still your Professor. Did you really mean it when you called me a friend?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "Are you mad? I can call you Professor." She said quickly.

She had become kind of scared of getting on the wrong side of Severus. She still didn't know what kind of spells he used.

"No. You don't have to call me Professor." he said.

"Well we better get going and you need to think up a way to protect yourself from Bella. Bye," he said.


	7. de javu

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. OH I wish it was. Alas, she's rich, I'm not. 'spose I'll get over it.**_

_**A/N: I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was busy. Well here's another chapter. I'll probably not update again until after Christmas so just in case….. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Chapter 7: Déjà vu_

Hermione walked to the portrait hole and froze as she heard muffled cries of help. She ran up to Dumbledore's office trying to guess the password.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!"

She went to Snape's office as fast as she could and got there before him. She put on the invisibility cloak glad she had it. Seeing a Death Eater, she put a full body bind on him before he knew what hit him.

Finally, she saw Snape and informed him of what happened.

Hermione was a good fighter and she finally decided to go to the Gryffindor common room. She saw Nick the ghost of Gryffindor down the hall and asked him to see who was in there.

He told her it was Bellatrix.

He asked the Fat Lady if she would open the portrait and she said yes for she knew him. Hermione slipped inside behind him unseen.

She saw three Death eaters tying up Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She used that spell she used before to blast them off their feet. Then she hexed them while they were on the ground. Bella managed to dodge the hexes and cornered Hermione taking off the cloak. Hermione looked at Bella fearfully.

"Aren't Death Eaters supposed to like each other?" Harry asked.

"They don't like me much because I can kick their ass in magic." Hermione smirked.

She used the distraction to call for help

'_Help! I'm in my common room and I swear Bella is seconds from killing me!' she screamed in her mind._

'_I'll be right there!' she heard Lucius say_

"Any last words mudblood?" she asked.

Hermione opened her mouth and felt Déjà Vu. "Are you feeling Déjà Vu?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Why you little…" she stopped suddenly

There was a bang and green smoke filled the room.

"Why Bella, I don't remember this being our plans." Lucius said coldly.

Every Death Eater dropped to the floor including Hermione.

"Hermione get up my loyal follower."

"Get up you pieces of filth!" he barked to the rest of them.

Bella tried to gain back her speech failing miserably.

Hermione waved her wand and Bellatrix flew into the other wall right next to Lucius.

"Well this is a nice greeting huh?" he asked wickedly.

Bellatrix gazed up at him in terror.

He waved his hand and she flinched but all that happened was the ropes vanished off the three students.

"Mention this ever and I might not be so generous." He hissed to them.

Ron and Ginny stepped back slightly but Harry stood his ground and just watched.

Hermione watched with a slight smile on her face knowing Bella was about to get it badly.

He pointed to the study room and the rest of the Death Eaters walked in there.

Lucius looked straight at Hermione.

'_Erase their memories when we leave.' He ordered_

'_But…' she started_

He fixed her with a bitter stare.

She swallowed hard.

'_As you wish my Lord' she said._

As soon as she heard the pop of them leaving, she turned to her friends.

"You know what I have to do." She said staring at Harry.

He sighed. "Go ahead." He braced himself.

She muttered the incantation and tapped each of their heads.

They looked at her confused.

"Did you call us or something?" Ron asked.

"No you came running down the stairs saying something about spiders and woke us all up!"

"Oh." Ron said looking embarrassed.

They all laughed.

"Come on. Let's go back to bed before everyone else wakes up yelling at us." She said.

_******************_

The next few weeks passed by surprisingly fast. Most of it seemed because the four friends had become almost as infamous as Fred and George with all their pranks.

Well they were starting to really piss off Snape.

Two months passed after that night with Bella and finally she felt her mark burn.

It was Valentine's Day and it had been the best day ever. She couldn't believe what she had done!

The four with the help of Fred and George had sprayed dirt on the pictures and switched Filch's portrait cleaner with love potion. The pictures kept kissing! Of course, with all the photos kissing, no one could stop the students from showing their feelings!

Hermione groaned at the mark burning.

"Oh no. Not now." she whispered.

She fled the building and saw Snape already there with a stern expression on his face.

"We will talk about the pictures later." he hissed menacingly.

She gulped nervously and they apparated to the Dark Lords side.

When they got there, they kneeled before the Dark Lord.

"You're late." He said.

"We are sorry my Lord but I got in some trouble in school." Hermione said. She decided to be as truthful as possible.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked.

"I did a prank with my friends." She said.

Surprisingly he laughed.

"Get up and go to your places." He said.

When she turned around, she did not like the look Bella was giving her.

"Death Eaters! I have some good news for you. We will be going to Pleasure Gardens to destroy people's love-making!" he said

Everyone cheered.

"Can I stay with you today?" she asked Snape.

He looked in the direction of her gaze and saw Bella giving her an evil look.

"Sure but you're going to have to join in," he warned.

"I don't care as long as it isn't _me_ they are torturing!" she whispered.

"Let's move out!" Lucius said.

They all disappeared with a pop.

Hermione went with Snape and joined the fray of wizards advancing on the muggles.

Everyone started shooting off hexes but Hermione used only the simplest hexes. That was until Bella blasted her off her feet.

They started a full out duel then. Anger coursed through her giving her strength whenever Bella hit her.

They danced around each other and Bella fueled her anger with taunts.

"Come on small fry! Can't you do better than that?" she scorned

Hermione clenched her fists and dodged another hex while sending an answering one.

Finally, Bella screamed the words.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hermione cheated death by a centimeter. Wow, that made her angry. She shot off so many hexes she thought her wand would break.

Nobody had ever seen Hermione that angry. Everyone around her backed away as she made her way to Bella who was struggling to breathe. Even Lucius was amazed and looking at her uncertainly.

She walked up to Bella. "Don't you ever try doing that again or this will be nothing compared to the pain you would feel then!" she spat menacingly.

If anything, Bella looked more gleeful than before. "Well it looks like my plan has worked perfectly pet. You will be the perfect Death Eater now." She cackled a psychotic laugh.

Hermione was boiling with rage. She had tried to trick her! Well she wouldn't give her that satisfaction of winning.

It didn't really matter because Hermione was still caring deep inside. That was just buried under all the hate for Bellatrix.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"You don't know anything about me so until you do you should keep quiet before it gets you in trouble." She hissed rebelliously.

When Snape and Hermione got to Hogwarts that was when she started getting nervous. Snape noticed she kept casting him uneasy glances and realized she was scared of him! That was when he remembered about the little 'talk' they were supposed to have.

"So about the pictures." He said slowly and had to fight a grin when he saw her pale slightly.

He loved being able to intimidate people.

He looked at her and asked, "Did you do it?"

She started to shake her head, her eyes big and innocent but when his eyes flashed dangerously she quickly threw away the act of little miss innocent and nodded her head.

He could probably get her to confess who helped.

"Who were the other people that helped with it?" he asked. She didn't answer so he turned to look at her.

"I asked you a question." he said.

She shook her head disobediently.

"I'm not telling," she said with a stubborn look on her face.

Snape could tell she feared what he might do for being disobedient to a Professor.

Severus smiled coldly and advanced slowly on her.

Hermione backed up until she hit a fence. Snape walked so close that their bodies were almost touching.

She swallowed hard as Severus put his arms on either side of her and trapped her.

He could literally small her fear and he had to suppress a laugh.

"Now what did you say those names were?" he asked.

Hermione felt like screaming in fear. The only thing actually keeping her from blasting him into a tree and running for her life was the fact that he was her potions master.

Hermione couldn't get her friends in trouble though!

"I didn't say," she said looking up at him with her stomach in knots.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I guess I can just give you detention for…. How about a month with me?" he asked.

Hermione felt her knees trembling. A month of detention with him!

Snape watched Hermione's reactions with amusement. She was clearly terrified.

"Okay so that's settled. You'll have detention with me at seven every night for a month. Don't be late." he said before turning around and walking off.

_*******************************_

The next few weeks at Hogwarts, Hermione helped as many people as she could just to prove Bella was wrong about the way she felt about other people.

She helped people who fell in trick stairs or stuck up for people who were picked on and even lent people her notes.

Instead of people making fun of her, she now had many friends but of course, she still stuck with her old ones.

She played more tricks thoroughly astonishing the teachers and pissing off Snape.

One night they silently crept out of bed going to do another prank.

They went to the corridor where all the Slytherins had to go through to get anywhere and muttered a couple of spells.

They had to do it all together because the spells were advanced.

When the Slytherins walked out in the morning, they would get a pretty big surprise.

They waited impatiently for morning to arrive.

Hermione awoke to Ginny jumping on her bed. "Come on! Wake up! You don't want to be late to see our prank happen!"

Hermione jumped out of bed and the two girls woke up everyone else with their boisterous squealing. They tramped down the stairs and glared at the two girls.

They went down to breakfast and waited for the first Slytherins.

When the first one came, you could tell he was furious.

They all burst into hysterical laughter at the sight of him but one look from Snape silenced Hermione immediately and she gulped. He looked murderous.

The boy had green skin and webbed feet. He also had webs between his fingers. Little antennas were sprouting out of his head and he had an extra eye in the middle of his forehead.

Basically, the spell was supposed to show a person's favorite character in a fairy tale. The other kids were even more hilarious but Hermione stayed quiet knowing she was going to be in some major trouble with Snape.

The thing she dreaded telling him was that the spell wouldn't wear off until three days. Then she would be dead meat.

As her friends finished breakfast, she stood to go with them but Snape shot her a look clearly telling her _Office NOW! _She felt her heartbeat quicken and she mumbled something to her friends about a book she left and they headed on without her.

She slowly made her way to Snape's office feeling much as if she was walking to her own funeral.

When she got there, she saw Snape standing there with a look in his eyes that petrified her.

She walked past him cautiously fearing that at any time he would choose to strike her.

As soon as she walked through the doorframe, he closed the door with a snap, sealed it, and put a silencing charm on it.

He walked towards her and she backed up until she hit the wall.

Her brain was screaming at her to run but her legs wouldn't obey.

It finally hit her that she was standing in a corner and she was trapped. She knew that her eyes were betraying her fear but she didn't care she just wanted to get it over with.

Finally, he talked. "Tell me. How do you get rid of the spell?" he asked.

Hermione felt herself pale and she shrank against the wall wanting to disappear. Snape didn't fail to notice this and his eyes flashed.

She flinched. "You _do_ know how to take it off right?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

She looked at him her face filled with terror. "It wears off in three days." She squeaked out.

His face showed nothing but anger and she started to tremble with fear. She had never seen him this _angry_ before!

"We just did it for fun," she mumbled but unfortunately, his sensitive ears caught the words.

"You just did it for fun? For FUN!?" he asked. His tone was hard and sharp as a razor.

She recoiled from his sharpness almost wishing he had shouted instead.

He advanced closer to her and she felt the rest of the blood draining out of her face.

"W-what are you going to do?" she asked in a small voice.

"Nothing really. Just give you what you deserve." He said with a psychotic grin on his face.

He muttered a quick spell and although she couldn't feel any ropes, she felt like she was tied up.

He pushed her hard onto the ground and she let out a yelp of surprise.

She tried to move away from him but she couldn't move her hands.

"Maybe this will teach you not to play stupid tricks on Slytherins!" he hissed.

She clenched her mouth shut knowing she would say something stupid digging her grave even deeper.

The words slipped out before she could stop them.

"I will do as many tricks on the Slytherins as I want!" she said defiantly.

Too late to take them back now she thought.

She stared up at him in fear not believing what she had just said. She didn't think she would actually say something that plain stupid!

He glared at her and suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side and she yelped.

Then she felt as if someone had pressed her against a wall and shoved something hard against her stomach like a rock.

Without warning, she went flying against the wall and felt as if she were being pressed between two walls.

She looked at Snape pleading with him but he was staring at her in shock and she become conscious that he wasn't doing it.

Then who was doing this to her? Then she heard the voice.

'_Still think you want to play pranks on Slytherins?' Lucius sneered._

_Her eyes widened in terror._

'_Master I swear I tried to stop myself from saying those words but-'she broke off as pain hit her again._

She clutched her stomach with her arms, which could move again. She felt like a rock was repeatedly being thrown on top off her hard.

'_Master please. Mercy. I'm sorry. I swear I will never play another prank again just please stop.' She begged tears streaming down her face._

She felt this time like something was on top of her crushing her and she shrieked in pain but the next second it was gone.

'_And may you not forget that promise' Lucius hissed._

She scrambled to her feet and looked at Snape who was standing there with his mouth open. "Can I go now?" she asked her voice trembling.

He nodded as he removed the silencing and sealing charm.

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the common room wiping away the tears on her face.

As she burst through the portrait hole and her friends ran toward her, she shook her head and pulled Ginny toward the study room with her.

She locked the door and faced Ginny.

Ginny could tell she had been crying. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"He hurt me. The Dark Lord. I didn't even mean to say it! It's as if someone keeps possessing me to say rude things so I will get in trouble! I'm scared Ginny!" she wailed.

"I only know of one person who would do that and it's Bella but I can't imagine how she would be doing it." She said.

"How about some Polyjuice Potion?" Ginny's voice suddenly turned cold and her body started shaking.

Hermione started to back away shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, NO!" she screamed. Then she suddenly stopped as a sudden thought came to her head. "Where's Ginny?" she asked.

Bella laughed a cruel laugh. "You mean your friend? She's been better. She fought like a dragon I have to admit." She said.

"You won't get away with this." Hermione said pointing her wand at the door behind her. Harry and her had set up an emergency communication way. She would zap him if she was in trouble and that's what she did now.

She edged away from the door and it flew open Harry standing there ready to fight.

His eyes widened when he saw Bella and then he smiled. "Hasn't Hermione kicked your arse more than enough times already, or haven't you flown into a wall enough times?" he asked with a sly look on his face.

She shot a hex at him and he dodged it laughing. "Can't you do better than that?" He asked. He shot three stinging hexes at her and she dodged them all but one. She cried out in pain and then narrowed her eyes.

Hermione yelled "Flamacto!" And Bella's robe caught on fire.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and put out the fire when she fell.

"Well that was boring!" Harry said turning to Hermione.

"Yes it was. However, it's going to get a lot better. We have work to do!" she said

"Wait! Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"Exactly. They took her. Let's get Ron and I'll tell Lucius not to do all the work. We want to fight too!" she said.

They ran to get Ron.

He was furious someone had taken his sister.

'_Master?' she asked anxiously._

'_Yes?' came the reply._

'_Um Bella took my friend's little sis and I was hoping you would let us fight to get Ginny back. Do you know where she could be?' she asked._

'_As a matter of fact I do. And yes you may fight but I will be there too.' He said._

He told her the location and she and her two friends set off for an apparating spot. She held on to them and apparated.

_Chapter Eight: The rescue…or is it?_

When they landed, it was pitch black but Hermione still recognized the place. It was the place she met Lucius.

She started towards a door when about ten Death Eaters surrounded them.

Hermione closed her eyes and flicked her wand sending them flying.

She opened them and started attacking everyone within reach.

Soon they were all clutching some wound and the three were off again.

They found Ginny soon enough and found themselves to be surrounded by at least forty Death Eaters.

They all felt anger surge through them and that anger drove them on. Every time they were hit, they were back on their feet in seconds. Friends fighting side by side. They were tiring out fast when it happened. All three of them were hit with a hex at the same time and were thrown backwards.

"Not so hot now are you pet?" Bella's voice came out of the darkness.

"Any last words mudblood?" she asked

"When are you going to learn that those words foil your plans every time Bellatrix?" Hermione sighed.

The door flew open with a Bang and Lucius was standing there looking about ready to hex the hell out of every Death Eater that disobeyed him.

Hermione looked up sweetly at Bella. "I told you so." She said.

Bella turned furiously to Lucius. "Why did you let her in anyway? She is just a mudblood." She said

"Because Bella she is a better fighter than you will ever be. And she is only Seventeen!" he said.

"Ouch" Ron said then he laughed. "You just got told."

Bella turned to glare at him but he was oblivious to it. He just kept on laughing.

Hermione looked between Bella and Ron nervously. "Ron I think you should stop laughing." She said.

Ron didn't pay attention to her. Hermione barely saw the spell coming. She jumped to her feet and pushed Ron out of the way taking the hit herself.

Hermione doubled over in pain her chest burning. With each breath she took, it felt worse. The pain kept intensifying until she wanted to hold her breath and pass out.

She looked up at Bella who had a crazy grin on her face. Hermione's eyes pleaded with her. "Please… take… it …off." She begged starting to cry.

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment and she started to shake her head no. "Not for the world. This might end up killing you but according to the other ways I could kill you I would be showing you mercy." She said gleefully.

Hermione's eyes widened. She slid to the floor her breathing becoming more ragged and she begged Bella again.

"Please. I'll do anything it just can't have to do with hurting people. Please!" she said. Hermione clutched at her chest finding she couldn't breathe.

Finally, Bella took off the curse, Hermione gasped trying to catch her breath, and after a few minutes, Hermione slowly stood up to see Bella with a sickening gleam in her eyes. Hermione looked at her warily feeling like a deer entering a lion's domain.

Lucius looked at her as if she had done the craziest thing in the world telling Bella she would do anything for her. Hermione knew she would regret what she had said soon.

Harry was looking at Bella as if he wouldn't mind shredding her on the spot. Bella turned matching his gaze. "Still hate me for ridding the place of disgraceful people Potter?" she asked tauntingly.

Harry snapped as he lunged for her throat. He caught her unaware and she tipped backwards losing her balance. Harry drove his knee into her stomach and punched her in the face. When she raised her wand to cast a spell, he snatched it from her hands. He snapped the wand in half.

"Won't be needing this anymore" he said and burned the pieces.

Lucius was ready to step in but stopped at Bella's stare.

Bella waved her arm, and Harry suddenly found himself spinning at a dizzying speed in midair, high above the floor.

"Lesson one," Bella continued her taunting. "Not all magic begins and ends with a wand. Now," Bella lowered Harry and slowed the speed of his spinning, "shall we move on to lesson two?"

Harry wasted no time at whipping out his wand and shooting numbers of well-aimed hexes and curses at her.

"How about you never try doing that again?" he hissed menacingly.

She laughed as she took out another wand and shot off a few hexes. He dodged them easily and they dueled. Then she made a big mistake. She took her eyes off his wand to look at his face.

Harry shot hexes at her until she resembled a little more than Jell-O.

Lucius was quite amazed at this boy's ability and realized why Hermione chose him to teach her friends and classmates.

When Harry looked like he would like to kill her because she was defenseless Lucius decided to step in.

"Get out of my way. She deserves to die!" Harry snarled.

"You'll have to get through me first!" Lucius hissed menacingly.

"Fine!" he shot a few hexes towards the Dark Lord and he dodged them countering with some of his own.

Harry deflected them. They both set off a spell at the same time and when the lights hit it turned gold.

A bubble formed around them and Harry stared at Lucius in shock.

Then his eyes narrowed. "You took Voldemort's wand," he hissed.

"Only our wands had a connection." He said.

People started coming out of Lucius's wand tip and whispered encouraging thoughts to Harry while saying evil things to Lucius.

Finally, Harry saw his parents. That almost made him shatter the connection but he managed to hold on.

They floated towards him and smiled. "Harry you're such a brave boy" his mother whispered. "You are truly like a prankster. Keep going at it." His father joked.

Harry nodded numbly.

"Time to break the connection" his parents said sadly after Cedric came over and said something.

Harry gave them a small smile. "Thanks" he said softly.

Harry broke the connection and deciding he didn't want Bella's voice coming out of his wand so he leapt for her throat with his hands instead.

Bella choked and gasped as she felt she couldn't breathe. Harry tightened his grip on her throat. He could hear Hermione yelling at him but it seemed distant as he felt all his anger at Bella rise to his hands tightening them until his fingers were almost clasped.

As he felt Bella's last wisp of breath escaping, he felt a push of magic and he was pushed against a wall feeling as if he was being squeezed between two walls.

He struggled against the force but he couldn't move at all. He finally relaxed and felt the grip loosen a bit. That was all he needed. He flew at Bella knocking the wind out of her and finally her chest stopped rising.

He smiled in satisfaction but he felt someone grab him around the arm painfully and fling him hard against the wall. His anger rising again he growled and faced his attacker. It was Lucius and he had his wand pointed to his chest.

Hermione was screaming at him to stop but he silenced her with a look.

Hermione was going frantic seeing her master about to kill Harry. She wanted to leap between them but she couldn't disobey orders! She decided her friends were more important than a few broken bones he would probably give her.

She took out the basilisk fang she had brought and pulled off the locket.

She ran between Harry and Lucius careful not to stab Harry with the fang behind her back.

"Get out of the way. You are already in some deep trouble young miss. Don't want to make it worse now do you?" he asked cruelly.

Hermione shivered with fear. "Why don't you step away from my friend or you'll be in some trouble as well." She hissed.

She held up the Basilisk fang and the locket. He gasped.

"So I was right? Basilisk venom does destroy a Horcrux?" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare disobey me." He said with a stare sending shivers down her spine.

"Wouldn't I?" she asked putting on a brave voice.

She lowered the fang to an inch above the locket. "Put the wand down or I will be very sorry to have to break your heart." She said with a smirk worthy of Malfoy.

He lowered his wand but Hermione did not move from in front of Harry. "Catch" she said throwing the fang at Lucius. He caught the fang like she knew he would but his eyes still flashed and she gulped.

She muttered a protective spell on Harry making every curse rebound off him including Avada Kedavra. Then she stepped away from him.

Hermione looked at her feet knowing she was minutes away from being a heap at the Dark Lords feet crying and unable to move from pain.

She trembled as she felt Lucius's Icy Blue eyes turn to stare at her.

He waved his wand and a hidden door opened. She looked up and put protective spells on Ron and Ginny too. Then she looked them in the eyes thinking this might be the last time she would see them.

"In!" Lucius said in a deadly voice. Hermione flinched but she obeyed. He smiled cruelly as he closed the door and sealed it.

"I will enjoy this little girl." He hissed. He summoned her wand with the mere flick of a finger.

She paled as she realized he wouldn't even let her try to protect herself. He was just going to hit her with spell after spell after spell until she was begging for death.

She braced herself as she waited for the first wave of pain and she didn't have to wait very long. She gasped as she felt something hit her in the stomach hard. Lucius gave her a twisted smile as he revealed a little doll.

When she looked at it closely, she realized it was a voodoo doll!

That was how he had been giving her pain from far away.

He let a toe step lightly on the doll but to her it felt like she was being crushed under a boulder. He lifted his toe and she felt the pain stop.

She gasped for breath but another force lifted her from the ground. She looked at Lucius seeing he was about to drop the doll and she shook her head. "No! Please don't! I'm sorry. Please don't do it!" she wailed.

Lucius didn't give in. He dropped the doll and Hermione screamed as she hit the cement floor feeling her legs break.

She trembled as he bent down and poked at her legs making her scream in pain. Then he picked up the doll and smiling evilly at her threw it as hard as he could toward the wall. Lucky for her the walls were soft and squishy but hard enough to hurt.

When she hit the ground she thought about getting to the doll and holding it tightly so he couldn't do anything else to her but then he would just use the Unforgivable curse.

She stayed away from the doll as he went to pick it up. She could do wandless magic but that would get her in more trouble than anything.

She stayed quiet while she secretly started to heal her legs a bit. The pain started to go away but as soon as that was gone, she felt a new one in her stomach. That feeling like she was being trapped between two walls.

She noticed he had the doll lying flat and he was pressing something flat against the dolls body.

Hermione clutched her stomach trying to draw in breaths of air. She tried pushing off the invisible force but she knew it was stupid to try.

She resolved to just try and not fight it and give Lucius the pleasure that he had defeated her. The pain finally lifted and she gasped for air.

She waited for her breathing to return to normal as she watched what Lucius was going to do next.

He waved his wand and she found a cage around the doll. She looked around her and saw she was in a cage too. He got out a toy panther and she felt her heart thud painfully in her chest. Then she relaxed.

She remembered Lucius didn't know she could talk to cats and other animals for that matter including snakes.

As she watched him, she tried not to smile. He put a lock on the toy cage and suddenly she found a huge panther in front of her growling.

She walked right up to it to the utter disbelief of Lucius and the panther. Then she wacked it on the nose and growled deeply in her throat.

She smirked at the look on Lucius's face and asked the panther if he could bend the bars. He nodded his head saying he was so honored to meet a speaker of the animals and helped her.

Soon she was free with a Black Panther at her side.

She gasped as a wave of pain hit her. She felt invisible hands closing around her neck.

"Call him off!" she heard Lucius say.

She looked up to see the Panther standing on his chest. She felt like saying he was getting what he deserved when she felt the hands tighten and she struggled for air.

She pointed to her throat and he loosened by a millimeter.

She gave a few short meows to the panther and he stepped off Lucius. The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the panther but he just swatted it away with a huge paw.

Lucius shrugged as he pushed his hand forward towards the panther and he was blown off his feet. Hermione gave a few short cries asking if it was okay and he nodded.

She would have laughed at the human gesture but Lucius was really choking her now. The hands kept tightening and she dropped to her knees clawing at her throat.

The panther leapt at Lucius and took up the doll with a swipe of his paw. 'So he had been listening when I told him about the doll' Hermione thought as she felt the hands release her.

She felt a sharp pinch in her shoulder and she whimpered.

She knew the Panther hadn't meant to hurt her but it didn't make it feel any better.

The panther looked at her his eyes full of concern as if he was saying sorry.

She smiled at it showing signs of forgiveness and the twinkle returned to his eyes.

Hermione saw the panther vanish before her eyes and she let out a moan of sadness knowing Lucius had just vanished her only means of protection.

She didn't have time to mourn for her friend though when excruciating pain enveloped her.

She screamed as she felt invisible bugs bite her. Then it stopped.

She no longer had the strength to lift her head.

She closed her eyes and saw a dark shadow through her eyelids. She opened them to see Lucius standing over her.

She looked at him in terror and tried to cover herself as she saw him pull back his fist. He punched her in the face hard and she moaned thinking how many bruises she would have. And to think this all started out with trying to save Ginny and ending with getting hurt herself.

Well one good thing came out of this all. She now knew how Harry felt when being beaten by his uncle.

Lucius retrieved his wand with a wave of his hand and Hermione found herself about ten feet from the floor. She screamed but suddenly stopped as she heard a sizzling sound.

She looked towards the door to see it dissolving. In the doorway stood Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

'At least they still have the protection spells on' thought Hermione with gratefulness.

Lucius dropped Hermione in shock and Hermione dropped the ten feet to the concrete positive she had broken both legs and a few ribs.

Ginny screamed in horror and ran over to Hermione. When Lucius shot a curse at Ginny, it rebounded off her and she remained unharmed.

Lucius's eyes narrowed as he looked at Hermione. "You put that spell on her. I suggest you tell me how to take it off unless you want to suffer more pain. In fact I wouldn't mind torturing you in front of your little friends here at all." He said

He pointed his wand at the doorway and a concrete door appeared instead of a plastic one like the one before.

A padlock appeared on it and he turned back to Hermione.

She flinched under his gaze and her heart pounded harder in her chest. He waited. "No? Not going to tell me?" he asked.

She curled into a ball on the ground in silent refusal.

He raised his wand menacingly and she braced herself for more pain but it never came. She opened her eyes to see what had happened and found her three friends standing protectively in front of her. "You will not touch her anymore." Harry said strongly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and he sneered at him. "Won't I?" he asked. With a flick of his wand, Hermione felt herself flying into his hands. She prayed the force would knock him unconscious but she soared softly into his arms.

She struggled against his hold weakly but his iron grip just tightened making her wince.

He laughed at her struggle and she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. She blinked them back determined not to show weakness.

As she pulled with all her might, she felt his fingers give a little but it was not enough. He squeezed her wrist until it felt like it was going to break and she yelped in pain.

He dragged her over to a corner and pushed her down.

She looked up at him slowly making sure there were unshed tears in her eyes. She opened them wide and filled them with as much hurt as she could.

For the first time he hesitated and you could almost see him fighting the instinct to pull her into a hug like a father would do for a hurt child.

But then his expression hardened and his eyes filled with anger and the hurt in her eyes was replaced with fear.

She let both legs fall in frustration and surprisingly one of her feet caught his legs and he fell down backward.

His left hand shot past her head. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, twisting it around his palm. Using his grip on her hair for leverage, he pulled her down, pinning her to his chest. He yanked her head back, wrenching her neck to expose her throat.

She screamed out in pain and fear. She suddenly remembered she could still communicate with her thoughts.

Harry ran forward but Lucius held his wand up to her throat. "Back away or she gets it." He said warningly.

Harry quickly backed away as Hermione whimpered with pain.

'_I didn't mean to push you down Master.' She said quickly._

'_You really think I'm going to take one of your lame excuses?' he asked harshly._

'_Are you going to kill me?' she whispered with fright._

'_No. What fun would that be when I can make you suffer pain?' he asked cruelly._

'_Why are you doing this?' she asked._

'_You shouldn't have disobeyed me. You stepped in front of that boy over there when he killed Bella.' He said flatly._

'_The stupid bitch deserved it!' she yelled before she remembered he could hear her thoughts._

He twisted her arm behind her back and pulled it upwards sharply.

She felt tears prick her eyes and she gasped out in pain.

'_Stop it please Master! Wouldn't you protect Severus if he were in danger?' she asked._

'_Yes I would but I wouldn't disobey the Dark Lord to do it!' he snarled._

'_I get it! You have given me way too many chances right? I have just thrown it in your face without a second thought. We both know I deserve it so do it already!' she said her voice breaking._

She let the tears fall sure that he was going to kill her this time. 'Well it would save me all this pain' she thought glumly.

As he looked at her, he noticed for the first time how truly beautiful she really was. He couldn't kill her! He let her hair go slowly but she stayed where she was and he saw her shaking with fright.

'I scared the girl half to death! How could I have done that to her?' he yelled at himself.

He stood up slowly and faced the wall. "Get out of here." He said through clenched teeth.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "W-what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said GET OUT! MOVE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" he yelled.

They scrambled out after he removed the padlock from the door.

There were four pops and then Lucius was left alone.

_**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	8. Secrets

Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish it was. Sigh.

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! You're breaking my spirit.  On almost ALL my chapters, I only have one review! I don't care WHAT the review says. ….On second thought, don't do that. I don't want everyone putting 'I like pie' grin

Chapter 8: Secrets

Hermione and her friends arrived at Hogwarts seconds later.

Hermione collapsed as soon as her feet hit. Her friends knelt beside her. "Can you walk?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shook her head and as if to prove her point, a sickening crack came from her leg.

They all thought for a moment and then Harry brightened. "Maybe I can call Dobby? He would help you if I asked. Remember, house elf's can apparate in Hogwarts? Yeah that's a good idea!"

"Dobby?" he whispered.

There was a loud crack and Dobby appeared with a weird assortment of clothes on. "What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?" he asked.

"Dobby do you think you can take Hermione to the Gryffindor common room?" he asked.

Dobby nodded. "Anything for Harry Potter!" He squeaked.

Harry blushed and Ginny giggled.

Dobby took Hermione's arm gently and they disappeared with a crack.

"Uh oh! If Filch is up there we don't have Hermione as an excuse because she is Head Girl!" said Ron.

"Ron, you dolt! We can do magic you know!" said Ginny exasperatedly. "All we have to do is perform the Disillusionment charm!" she said.

"Oh right!" said Ron sheepishly. "1…2…3…" they performed it together.

Soon they were all just shimmering blobs. They made their way to the castle and up to Gryffindor tower.

When they climbed into the portrait hole they saw Hermione in a corner. They went over to her and sat down.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Ron worriedly. She gave him a weak smile. "I am a little better. Dobby healed a few of my wounds and now they don't hurt as bad." She said.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief but Ron still looked unconvinced.

Harry smiled at his friend. "She's all right Ron. Really." He said reassuringly.

Ron nodded his head. "Can you walk up the stairs?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Then I'll stay with you!" said Ron.

"Me too!" said Harry.

Hermione smiled and hugged them. "Thank you for staying here with me." She whispered.

"No problem." Harry said grinning.

"A gentleman always helps a damsel in distress." He said making her blush.

Ginny groaned. "You are so unbearable sometimes you know that?" she asked.

Harry's grin widened. "I know." He said.

Ginny glared at him and went up to the girls dormitories.

"Thanks again for staying with me," she said to Ron and Harry. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up with dark circles under her eyes. She had not slept well. She had dreams of bright green light and voodoo dolls.

She looked around her confused. Then she saw Harry and Ron sleeping next to her and she remembered why she was in the common room.

She tried to stretch her arms but as soon as she moved a wave of pain shot through her almost knocking her unconscious. She fought it and her vision returned.

She decided to take it slow.

As she moved, Ron stirred. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to move without hurting myself!" she said irritatedly.

His eyes immediately looked more alert.

"Let me help you." He said holding out his hand.

She shook her head. "If I do this too fast I might black out. I almost did just trying to move my shoulders!" she exclaimed.

His eyes widened. "Hermione if you are that badly hurt we need to take you to Pomfrey. She will help you." He said.

Her eyes widened. "I can't do that! It will raise funny questions and I can't afford to be exposed. Look what he did to me when I disobeyed him!" she said frightened.

Ron slowly brought out his wand so as not to catch her attention. "Stupefy!" he yelled. He caught her before she hit the ground. Then he conjured a stretcher and laid her gently on it.

He ran towards the hospital wing. When he got there he burst through the doors without so much as a warning.

Pomfrey peeked around a curtain looking thoroughly irritated.

"Mr. Weasley! Don't think you can just barge in here whenever you want!" she scolded.

He looked strait into her eyes. "But Madam Pomfrey! It's Hermione. She is in a lot of pain and I think only you can help her. She said by just moving her shoulder she almost blacked out." He said softly.

Pomfrey looked more alert at his last sentence. He took a look at her and gasped.

She had a huge bruise on the left side of her face showing where a fist had slammed into her face. There were clumps of blood in her hair where Lucius had pulled it out.

Pomfrey turned to Ron with a grave look on her face. "Do you know anything about this?" she asked.

Ron hesitated for a second but then shook his head. She looked at him skeptically.

"Go get Albus dear. I have something I want to talk to him about." He jumped not expecting to be addressed so quickly and ran out the door.

_*&&&&*_

When Ron went down to breakfast, he was nearly trampled as Harry ran to him.

"Where is Hermione? Is she hurt? Is she okay? Where were you? What were you doing? How-"

"Harry!" Ron interrupted holding up a hand to stop the flow of questions.

"Before you start running hear me out. Hermione is in the hospital wing and-" Ron grabbed Harry's robes tightly as his friend started to run.

"She's fine as she is with Madam Pomfrey. But I wouldn't suggest going down there. I kinda stunned her because she was refusing to go. You know what she can be like when she is angry. Don't. Go. Down. There!" Ron said struggling as Harry tried to get free.

Harry stopped struggling. "You stunned her?!" he asked in disbelief. Ron let go of his robes and Harry fought to keep a straight face.

"More of a reason to go!" he yelled as he ran. He laughed triumphantly.

Ron ran after him yelling. "Harry it's your own fault if you're turned into jelly as soon as you walk in!" he yelled.

Harry just laughed and continued to run with Ron a few feet behind.

Just as Harry was going to burst in the hospital wing, he paused. Ron stopped right next to him. "You still want to get cursed into jelly?" he asked Harry.

Harry looked at him. "That's better then her thinking we wouldn't check on her." He said seriously. Ron nodded and they walked through the doors.

Hermione was lying on a bed reading a book. As soon as she saw Harry and Ron, she snapped it shut.

"You are in deep trouble Weasley!" she said menacingly.

He looked at Harry who was staring in horror at Hermione's face.

"What?" she snapped.

He shakily conjured a mirror and handed it to her.

"Well at least it looks worse than it feels." She said reassuringly.

"Good because you look like crap." Harry said

"No offense," he added hastily.

"This is my entire fault. If I hadn't done anything to Bella, this wouldn't have happened. You disobeyed _him _to protect me and that was because of what I did." He said sadly remembering at the last minute not to say the Dark Lord's name.

Hermione looked at harry sympathetically. He looked so sad and helpless.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it. Don't blame yourself Harry." She said sternly.

Harry perked up at the softness of her voice.

He was glad she didn't blame him but he still felt guilty.

"Now you," Hermione turned her head sharply to look at Ron "Had no right to stun me when I refused to go!" she said.

"Actually you should be very grateful that he did young lady." Said Pomfrey walking into the room.

"And what were you talking about that this was your entire fault?" she said sharply to Harry. "I didn't catch it all but I did hear that." She said.

Harry looked at the floor shaking his head stubbornly. "I won't say a word." He said.

"You know I could ask Albus to give you truth serum," she said.

All their heads jerked up to look at her. Hermione shook her head in fear.

Pomfrey watched their faces curiously. She saw many emotions pass over their faces.

On Harry's she saw fear, sadness, and then determination.

On Ron's she saw fear, disbelief, concern, and stubbornness.

On Hermione's face though she saw fear all over. Her eyes shone with them and she looked like she wanted to run away or disappear. Then she saw extreme determination cross her features.

She didn't know what they were so determined to do but she did not have to wait long to find out.

"If you want us to tell you something you will have to fight us!" Harry said fiercely. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took out their wands and pointed them at her.

Pomfrey sighed and muttered a spell.

The trio found they couldn't move!

Pomfrey took their wands and released them.

Harry was furious at how she cheated but she ignored him.

"Come here." She said.

Harry thought about arguing but then decided this was his best chance. He had fought off the Imperious curse so why not this? He thought to himself. I will show her that she can't make me talk!

He stepped forward hiding his smile. Hermione hid her face in her hands and Ron tried to cover Harry's mouth but ended up getting frozen again.

Pomfrey put a drop of truth potion on Harry's tongue and stepped back.

He had on an expression of calmness.

"Why do you think Hermione has these bruises all over her body?" she asked.

As she watched Harry's face became one of deep concentration. She looked at him in confusion.

"Aha!" he yelled. "You can't trick me with some lame potion!" he said with a smug look on his face.

"N-no one has ever been able to fight off the truth serum!" she stuttered.

"No one has ever survived the killing curse either!" he retorted nastily. "I guess there's always a first time." He said with a shrug.

Pomfrey fainted hitting the ground with a thud. He snatched the wands from the nurse. "Come on. We need to get out of here!" he said. He turned to face Ron. "And no more trips to the Hospital wing!" he snapped. He turned back to the nurse. "_Obliviate! _Now she won't know about this whole thing." He said. "Hurry up! We need to get out of here before she wakes up!" he said.

Harry and Ron helped Hermione out the doors and they made their way to Gryffindor tower.

"Going somewhere Potter?" a voice drawled.

Harry spun around with his wand at the ready.

"What do you want Malfoy? Come to be a loser? Or maybe you're looking for a way to get a _ferret_?" he spat.

"Running from the hospital wing?" he asked ignoring Harry's comment about the ferret.

"I should tell Filch you are out of bed I should." He said.

"Ha! Filch doesn't even know how to catch a student out of bed!" he said.

Malfoy knocked over a suit of armor and ran down a corridor.

"Peeves! I'll get you for this one!" Filch's voice boomed as he hobbled down the corridor.

"Come on!" Harry said pulling his friends down a passageway just in time.

Filch picked up the suit of armor and Ron stifled a laugh as it fell on his toe.

Harry pulled his friends the rest of the way to the common room taking shortcuts to avoid prefects and professors.

They clambered through the portrait hole and Harry and Ron carefully set Hermione down on the couch.

They jumped when she started to yell.

"YOU NEARLY GOT ME EXPOSED! AND YOU RON! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" She yelled. Ron cowered against the wall.

"HARRY!" She yelled. He jumped again as she yelled his name. "ARE YOU DAFT? YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO SAY STUFF WHERE PEOPLE COULD OVERHEAR US! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING AT ALL?!" She screamed.

Harry had backed against the wall where Ron was.

"Calm down Hermione!" he said nervously.

"Calm down?!" She yelled.

Hermione whipped out her wand and the two boys gulped.

"You want to see how it feels to be stunned Ron? Do you?!" Hermione asked advancing slowly on the two boys.

Ron shook his head nervously. "Hermione I'm sorry but I really thought it would be better if you got some help. I mean you do feel better don't you?" he asked desperately.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" she yelled. "Yes I do feel better but do you realize what could have happened?!" she whispered.

Harry, taking full advantage of her temper calming, spoke up. "We really didn't mean you any harm Hermione. He did that for _you_! He was worried about you. He was just taking good care of you. Me, that's a different story, I was being a total idiot not even checking to see if anyone was there. I'm _really_ sorry. I swear to Merlin I won't do it again. Just please put your wand down!" he begged.

Hermione studied him and finally put down her wand.

Ron let out a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper. But you still have to make up for it! I don't care how but you better find a way!" she said sternly.

They nodded and mock saluted her grinning. "Yes ma'am!" they said together.

She giggled and they grinned at each other.

"Boys," she sighed.

"Is Ginny still sleeping?" she asked suddenly.

"Not with all that racket!" came a voice from the stairs.

The three friends whirled around and came face to face with Ginny and Neville.

"What are you getting exposed about?" asked Neville.

"Nothing!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said at once.

Neville looked hurt and Harry wished he could tell him what was going on.

Suddenly he gasped as sunlight filtered through the windows and landed on Hermione's face.

"What happened?" he asked concern in his voice.

Hermione stepped into the shadows. "It's nothing you can help Neville," she said quietly.

"Are you sure? I mean w-we could tell Dumbl…" he started.

"NO!" she yelled. They all jumped. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. We can't tell Dumbledore about any of this. Neville… can you keep a secret?" she asked.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny gasped. "You wouldn't tell us for a long time!" protested Ron.

"I can still make you forget if I want!" she snapped.

"All right, all right!" Ron said putting up his hands in defense.

She looked at Neville waiting for his answer. "I-I guess." He said uncertainly.

"Neville you have to promise you won't tell _any_one about this. Are you certain you can keep this a secret?" she asked seriously.

"I promise," he said seeing her serious expression.

She looked around her nervously and pulled Neville towards the study room. She looked back noticing Harry, Ron, and Ginny were holding back. "Well come on." She said.

Their faces lit up. "You mean we can help explain?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course you can," she said.

They followed her into the study room and they watched as she fiddled with the lock.

"What a pleasant surprise!" said a chilling voice behind them making Harry's blood run cold.


	9. New People

A/N: Ok. I know I've been confusing a lot of people with my chapters. Heck I even confused myself! The thing is, my sister and mom don't know anything about computers and they would've done _way_ worse than me. Lol. Then there's a problem with my reviews. I'M NOT GETTING ANY! Well I have but I have to wait a while before a lot show up.  I can see people have me on their favorite stories but they aren't reviewing. I need to know how my story is! PLEASE review!

Chapter 9: NEW PEOPLE

Hermione spun around so fast she almost lost her balance. She pushed her friends behind her dropping to the floor at her master's feet.

"Telling anyone else about me lately?" he hissed menacingly saying it so low Harry almost thought he spoke parseltongue!

"Get off the floor!" he barked.

She stood trembling like a leaf with her eyes averted to the ground. Harry could tell she was very scared and trying with all her might not to show it.

"What is the meaning of this!" he asked his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I-I'm sorry master. He would have found out soon. He was already suspicious!" she said terror in every syllable.

Harry looked sideways at Neville to see how he was taking it. Neville looked confused and scared.

His eyes were wide with fright but you could see his brows knit together as if trying to make sense of the scene.

"I don't care! You could have easily done something about that! Erased his memory, thrown him off track!" He yelled.

He raised his hand and smacked her across the face on the left side where the bruise was.

She yelped in pain. It took all of Harry's willpower to keep from attacking the man.

Ron and Ginny seemed to sense this and they grabbed his arms holding him back. Ron shot him a look and Harry relaxed.

The three looked at Neville who looked plain angry now.

"W-who do y-you think you are!" he squeaked hoping this looked brave. He didn't feel an ounce of bravery but he knew this was wrong.

Lucius turned to look at him with Icy Blue eyes and Neville stood his ground. Every instinct told Neville to run for his life but he stood.

Harry looked at Neville in shock. Neville liked the feeling of doing the right thing so he kept going.

"You leave her alone!" he said feeling courage he didn't know he had flooding in him.

"Um… Neville… I think you should just be quiet." Harry said nervously eyeing Lucius's wand.

"Hermione is being hurt and you want me to back down? I say this man here is a bully and a coward!" Neville said not taking his eyes of Lucius.

Harry paled as he saw Neville go flying into the wall.

Hermione looked at Neville's unconscious body and felt tears blur her vision.

Hermione turned back to Lucius and saw something in his eyes that scared her deeply. She had never seen him that angry before. Not a good sign.

She decided she would not question him at all during this talk. She bit back what she had been planning to say.

He turned to look at her. "Anything you want to say? How I was unfair and that he didn't know anything? Well?" he asked his voice carefully controlled.

She shook her head. "No my Lord." She said.

Before she knew what had happened she found herself lying on her back a throbbing pain in the back of her head where it had hit the floor.

Before she could blink she felt like her bones were on fire and the floor drop out from under her.

A pain like no other filled her. She may have screamed but she didn't know.

Harry watched as Hermione shrieked in pain. He lunged at Lucius but Ginny and Ron held him back. He shook himself free and launched himself at Lucius.

Lucius broke the spell and turned to face Harry.

Harry was blasted back by the impact of a spell but years of Quidditch training got him on his feet in seconds.

He blasted a few spells at Lucius who dodged them.

It turned into a nasty duel but neither seemed to give up.

Finally, there was a cloud of green smoke and when it cleared Lucius was gone.

Hermione shakily walked over to Harry. "You shouldn't have done that," she whispered.

"I couldn't just stand there and watch you get tortured!" Harry said firmly.

"Hello!" Ginny said. "What are we going to do about Neville?"

They turned to his limp body on the ground. Harry walked over to him. "Enervate!" he said.

Neville jumped up. "I-I still don't get it. What was all that about? Why did you call him master Hermione? And how come you just stood there and didn't fight back?" he asked confused.

Hermione took a deep breath. "This is what I was going to tell you about Neville. I guess right now is best but I still don't know what he is going to do." She trembled in fright.

"Okay. Neville this is how it started. I was walking down the hall to go back to the Common room and…" she continued to tell him the story up to that morning.

At the end, he stared at her in shock. "S-so you are a Death Eater?" he squeaked.

Suddenly his face brightened and he turned to Harry. "But you killed Bella right? Man I wish I could have been the one to do it. She was the one who drove my parents into insanity remember?" his face contorted in pain.

"We should go and get some lunch. We have been in here for that long! Can you believe it?! Oh man we better come up with an excuse to why we missed our classes." Said Ginny.

They smiled at her and walked to the great Hall.

"Too bad we can't talk to Hagrid about any of this." Harry said sadly.

"Talk ter me abou' what?" asked a voice behind them.

They jumped about a foot in the air and they turned around.

Ginny giggled. "Man! Why do we keep letting people sneak up on us?" she asked.

The tension eased as they steered Hagrid away from the dangerous waters by asking him about his lessons.

As they walked, everyone let out breaths of relief.

"Thanks Ginny," Harry whispered. "I would've had another yelling at if that got out of hand." He whispered shivering.

She just smiled at him as they sat down for lunch.

After lunch, the five went down to the lake and sat down under a willow tree. They talked about the excuses they would make up and Harry grinned.

"Professor Binns will believe anything! I bet I could tell him I was celebrating the Giant Squid's birthday with him and he would believe it!" he said.

They all laughed. They came up with wilder excuses until their next class came up. Then they headed back to the castle.

"At least we didn't miss potions." Said Ron.

"No we didn't miss potions." Harry said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Care to skip the class Ron?" He asked. Ron grinned. "I don't mind," he said.

"Don't you even think about it!" Hermione snapped.

"All right! You're just taking away our fun!" Harry pouted. He stuck his lip out with his eyes screwed shut and put his chin in the air looking very like a spoiled child.

Neville, Ginny, and Ron laughed while Hermione just scowled.

Hermione glared at him. "Fine get in trouble. Don't come to me when Snape makes you sort Flobberworms. Come on Ginny! We don't want to get in trouble," she said grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her away.

Harry, Neville, & Ron laughed when Ginny rolled her eyes. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked turning around.

"Nothing," Harry said holding in laughter.

Hermione turned back around and dragged Ginny to the castle.

Harry, Neville &Ron looked at each other and shrugged. "Oh well. Come on Ron she is right. I really don't feel like sorting Flobberworms!" Harry said.

Neville and Ron nodded running after Hermione.

*………*

"_Densaugeo!"_ Harry heard a girl's voice yell. He pulled his friends back just in time.

He peeked around the corner only to pull his head back as someone almost saw him.

He grabbed his friends and pulled them down a passageway.

"There are two seventh years who look like they are really fighting!" He said.

They all looked at Hermione and she sighed.

"Fine but you need to back me up! I am NOT going to get turned into jelly!"

They nodded and headed back to the corridor.

As they turned the corner, everyone gasped. The resemblance between the girl and Ginny were remarkable!

The boy looked at them in shock, letting down his guard.

He flew into a wall but just stared from Ginny to the girl and back again.

"Are you new?" Ginny asked them.

The boy nodded and he stood up puffing out his chest. "My name is Zane Zephyr," he said proudly.

The girl who looked like Ginny seemed to notice her for the first time for she had been glaring at Zane. "Is this some kind of joke?" she asked angrily.

Harry shook his head. "No. People say I look a lot like my dad but I'm not sure if it is _this_ much!" Harry said in disbelief.

Up closer, Harry could tell the girl's lips were fuller than Ginny's and her eyes were a slightly darker shade of brown.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

The girl looked at him. "My name is Lilah Lavinier. What is yours?" she asked curiously.

"The names Ron Weasley,"

"Ginny Weasley,"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"Hermione Granger,"

They looked to Harry who grinned. "Surely you know who I am?" he said.

Lilah's jaw dropped. "You're Harry Potter!" she shrieked.

"That's what they tell me!" he said with a grin.

"Just make sure not to be friends with that git!" Lilah said pointing at Zane.

"Oh come on Lavinier! You know you can't resist me!" he said cockily.

"Just go out with me to Hogsmeade please," he said.

"I will never go out with you Zephyr! Get it through that thick skull of yours already! UGH!" she said stomping off.

Zane watched her walk off with sadness in his eyes. He sighed.

Harry studied him. "What?" Zane asked

"You might want to try turning down your ego a bit. And how many times have you asked Lilah out?" Harry asked.

Zane thought for a minute. "Too many times to count. It always ends with 'I'd as soon go out with the Giant Squid than you!" he said putting on an uncanny imitation of her voice.

Harry smiled as he remembered his parents had acted just like this.

Zane started to say something when Snape came around the corner. "Who are you?" Zane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Professor Snape." He said curtly.

Zane had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oi! I've heard of you!" he said.

Snape cocked a brow.

"I heard your nickname used to be Snivellus! Did you cry all the time or something?" he asked innocently.

Snape's eyes flashed.

Everyone stifled laughs except Hermione who was glaring at everyone.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" he snapped turning to the rest of the class.

"Get out your ingredients for the truth potion NOW!" he barked.

"Can we leave to go to Professor Dumbledore? Can Lilah go too?" Harry asked.

Snape turned to him.

"_Sir,"_ Snape corrected.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor," Harry said before he could stop himself.

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously but Harry just grinned wider.

"Detention Potter at seven! And get out of my face!" he yelled.

Harry grinned and strode out followed by Zane, Lilah, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny.

"So have you two been sorted yet?" Ginny asked.

They shook their heads.

"We didn't have time to do it after we arrived and we didn't really know where to go. We walked around and got lost. We found this classroom and decided to wait for someone to show up." Lilah said.

Harry laughed and everyone looked at him confused. "Snape said twenty points from Gryffindor but he can't do that because you haven't been sorted yet!" he said.

Everyone laughed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "To Dumbledore's!" they said thrusting their fists in the air and racing each other down the hall.

Hermione and Lilah shook their heads amusedly while everyone else laughed silently. "Well we should go so you can be sorted," Hermione said as she followed Harry and Ron.

They caught up to Harry and Ron near the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

Ron let out a groan.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked. "We don't know the password!" Ron said.

Lilah perked up. "Ooh! Can I help guess? I'm really good at it!" she said.

"Sure. He usually picks a kind of candy. So think of different kinds of candy and just say them." Neville said.

"Fizzing Whizbee," Hermione guessed.

"Canary Custards," guessed Ginny

"Acid Pops," Said Zane

"Toffee Éclairs," Harry said

"Ugh! This is ridiculous!" Ron said kicking the gargoyle.

"Oww!" he yelped. Lilah laughed and he glared at her.

"You try it then!" he snapped.

"Okay," she said. Lilah looked at the gargoyle for a moment and Harry could almost see the gears in her head turning.

"Lemon Drop!" She said suddenly.

The gargoyle jumped aside. "Aha!" Lilah yelled in triumph.

Everyone stared at her. "How did you know?" Neville asked amazed.

Lilah just smiled. "Every girl has their secrets," she said slyly.

Ron shook his head and walked up the stairs. "I'll never understand girls," he muttered to Harry who grinned.

Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore's cheery voice.

They walked in to see Dumbledore petting his familiar, Fawkes.

"Wow! Is that a Phoenix?" Lilah asked.

Dumbledore looked at her for a few seconds before answering. "Yes it is. His name is Fawkes but I believe that is not the only introduction here is it?" he asked. "You seem to have quite the fan club!" he said a twinkle in his eyes.

She blushed. "Zane and I are new and they just happened to run into us." She said.

"Professor. We brought them because they said they hadn't been sorted." Neville piped up.

"Well then I guess we have to sort them now don't we? If you will step forward please Miss…" he said looking at Lilah and plucking the hat from the shelf.

"Lilah Lavinier," she said stepping forward.

"Lavinier. I've heard that name before," he said thinking.

Lilah shrugged and took the hat.

Everyone waited. Hermione watched as Lilah started to look uneasy. It took almost a full minute before it chose.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Dumbledore took the hat from Lilah who walked over to Hermione.

"My name is Zane," he said before Dumbledore could ask. "Just call me Zane," he said.

"If you please will come forward Zane,"

The hat barely touched Zane's head before it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and went limp.

"So… Lilah," Zane began

Harry shot him a warning glance and Zane changed his tactic.

"Um do you want me to carry your books for you?" he asked looking at Lilah hopefully.

Everyone smiled and Lilah raised an eyebrow in surprise.

_What in the world is he up to now? He has never done this before! Lilah thought._

Lilah looked at him suspiciously then shoved her books at him. "Fine!" she said.

Zane wasn't quite sure but he could've sworn he saw kindness in her eyes.

He grinned at his new friends as he followed her out the door.

"We better go before they get lost again," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

She grumbled something that sounded like "Gryffindors sometimes are too sure of themselves." as she walked out the door.

The other four walked out the door with a "Goodbye Professor,".

"Oi! Lilah, Zane, Ginny wait!" yelled Ron. The three kids stopped and waited for Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville to catch up.

"So are we skipping potions today too?" Harry asked grinning.

Hermione and Lilah looked at him disapprovingly.

"What? We have an excuse and Snape won't let me go in so there." Harry said stubbornly.

"Besides I don't think you want to go do you?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione carefully avoided his eyes.

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. "You want to go?" Ron asked amazed. "Well…" Hermione started slowly.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed shocked. "How can you want to go? Remember in third year when he called you an insufferable know- it- all and took away five points just because you knew a good spell?" she asked.

"Well he has saved me a few times!" Hermione snapped.

"Saved you from what?" Lilah asked curiously.

"Oh nothing too dangerous just from a Grindylow when she was too entranced by it." Harry said.

"I'll do anything to get out of Snape's class," Neville said shivering.

"Why?" asked Zane.

"His biggest fear is Snape," Ron blurted. He blushed when Neville glared at him.

"You should have seen what Neville did to the Boggart Snape in 3rd year," Harry said laughing.

"What did he do?" Lilah asked curiously, as they walked into an empty classroom.

Suddenly a rattling sound came from a desk drawer.

"Looks like we can show you," Harry said

"But-" said Neville.

"Come on Neville. Please?" asked Lilah.

Ginny stood next to Lilah. "Please?" they said together.

"That was weird," Ron said. "It's bad enough having one Ginny,"

"Shut up Ron!" they shouted.

Ron closed his mouth dumbstruck and Harry tried not to laugh at the look on Ron's face.

Hermione pushed Neville forward. "Get ready Neville."

Everyone backed up as Neville hesitantly took out his wand and pointed it at the drawer, Hermione doing the same.

"One, two, three!" Hermione said flicking her wand.

The Boggart flew out of the drawer turning into Snape. _"Riddikulus!" _Neville yelled as Snape approached menacingly.

Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

Everyone roared with laughter and the Boggart exploded into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke.

"Can we find another so I can try?" asked Lilah.

"I don't know where to find one but we can ask Professor Lupin." Harry replied.

"Who is Professor Lupin?" asked Zane.

"Come on and we'll introduce you!" Ginny said with a weird look on her face.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Harry asked her.

"Huh? What?" Ginny asked shaking herself.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked again.

"Fine." She said and walked out the door.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Cuz It's All In My Head

A/N: Sorry. I didn't realize that you had already read that chapter. At least I finally got the chapters in order. Lol. Again I'm sorry. Thank you for reviewing. And no. This wasn't an intentional repost.

Chapter 10: Cuz It's All In My Head

"Hiya Professor Lupin!" Ginny said loudly in his ear from behind him.

Professor Lupin nearly fell out of his seat he was so startled. "Ginny! You scared me half to death!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ginny said grinning.

"Can I introduce you to some students Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Who?" Lupin asked.

Hermione grinned and gently pulled Zane and Lilah forward.

Lupin looked like he was going to pass out when he saw Lilah and Ginny stood next to her.

"Meet Lilah Lavinier and Zane Zephyr." Ginny said holding back laughter at Lupin's expression.

"Now we have two sets of twins!" Lupin cried. "You don't play pranks do you?" he asked Lilah.

Lilah crossed her arms. "That bulling toe-rag over there is the one who plays pranks. He hexes everyone cause he can, always brags about his quidditch skills, and won't stop messing up his hair!" she said exasperatedly as his hand jumped up to his hair.

He immediately dropped his arm.

Lupin laughed and Lilah looked at him.

"The funny thing is my two best friends acted just like you two," he said a sad look coming across his face.

"Acted?" Lilah asked.

"They were killed," Lupin said.

"Murdered more like!" Harry spat.

Lilah looked at him surprised by the hatred in his tone and was even more surprised to see how much pain and hatred was in those brilliant emerald green eyes.

She raised a brow at him and he looked down. "They were my parents. James Potter was one of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen along with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & this other guy that I am happy to say is dead!" he said violently.

"Harry!" Lupin exclaimed.

"What?!" he asked annoyed.

"I know you don't like him but you don't have to talk like that! Before anything happened Peter Pettigrew was a great friend. He was hilarious at times because he always got in trouble. He would say something and if we disagreed he would pretend that was what he had said." Lupin said firmly.

Harry glared at Lupin and everyone who knew about Harry's temper watched apprehensively. To their surprise Harry just sighed.

"I guess you're right. You knew him better than me but I will always be glad that the Peter I knew of is dead!" Harry said stubbornly.

Lupin seemed mildly surprised that Harry admitted he was wrong but regained his composure in seconds.

"Anyway... back to what I was saying about you two acting like my two best friends," Lupin said with a grin.

Harry grinned mischievously. "I swear you two act like a married couple!" he said.

Lilah's jaw dropped and she glared at him. "Don't you ever insult me like that again Potter!" she said half playfully. He gave her an innocent look. "Me insult? How could you think of such a horrendous thing like that?" he asked with a mock horror look on his face.

Lilah, Ginny and Hermione giggled while Zane, Neville and Ron outright burst into hysterical laughter.

Harry grinned as Lupin's face turned steadily pink while holding in laughter.

"Come on Professor. You know it was funny!" Harry protested. That was all Professor Lupin needed.

He laughed and laughed and laughed.

Everyone calmed down after a while. Suddenly Lilah spoke up. "Professor Lupin? Do you know where we might find a boggart?" she asked hopefully.

Lupin thought for a moment. "Have you tried the Room of Requirement? Harry should know where it is." He said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about that! Thanks Professor!" Hermione exclaimed walking out the door.

The others followed.

"He seems like a nice Professor," Lilah commented.

"That's because he is. He is the best defense teacher we have ever had! Snape tried to get rid of him by blowing his cover. Professor Lupin is a werewolf but nobody cares because he is too nice." Harry said.

Neville caught up to them as he exited the Professor's office.

"Hey! You guys are really lucky to find the Room of Requirement your first year here. I didn't find out about it until my 5th year. Most of Gryffindor knows about it but besides that no one else does. We know about it because of the classes Harry gave us in 5th year. We had a secret club called the D.A. that stands for Dumbledore's Army. We named it that because that's what the Ministry feared at the time. Harry even taught us how to do a Patronus Charm!" Neville said.

Zane and Lilah looked at Harry in amazement making him blush.

"So we are headed there?" Lilah asked.

"Yes. The Room of Requirement transforms into what you need. Fred and Gorge hid in it once running from Filch but it had just been a broom closet and they didn't realize what it was. Most people who do find it never find it again." Ron said.

"That could be useful for pranks," Zane said thoughtfully.

Lilah scowled at him.

Finally they reached the blank stretch of wall that was the Room of Requirement.

Hermione turned to Lilah. "What you need to do is pace in front of the wall and think of what you want in your head. Do that three times and a door should appear." She said.

Lilah nodded and started pacing. A door appeared and they went inside behind Lilah.

The room was a little bigger than a regular classroom with an alcove big enough for at least two people. There was a wardrobe in front of the alcove that was rattling fiercely. The walls were covered with shelves housing everything about Boggarts and how to get rid of them.

"So is that the Boggart?" Zane asked pointing to the wardrobe. Everyone nodded.

"Go ahead Lilah," Ginny encouraged. "The spell is _Riddikulus!"_ Ginny said showing her the wand movement.

Lilah stepped forward and Hermione pointed her wand at the door. "On the count of three. One… two… three… Go!" Hermione yelled.

The Boggart flew out and transformed into Zane lying on the floor. Someone was standing over him with their wand pointed at Zane's chest.

"_Riddikulus!"_ Lilah yelled quickly. The wand turned into a stick; the persons cloak turned into a dress with pink flowers and laces around the rim.

Everyone laughed and it vanished with a poof!

Zane was looking at Lilah in shock while everyone else had slight smiles on their faces.

Lilah felt her face heating up and she tried to force the blush back. All of a sudden a wall separated Lilah from everyone.

"I guess she wanted to be left alone," Ron muttered.

Zane slowly walked up to the wall. "Can I come in?" he asked softly. There was a pause and a door appeared in the wall with a sign saying 'Come in Zane!'

Zane smiled and walked in; the door vanishing behind him.

Everyone looked at each other. "You think they will go to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

Ginny smacked him round the head. "You aren't supposed to ask that you dimwit!" she said.

The door appeared again and everyone went silent. Lilah and Zane walked out with their faces carefully blank.

When they closed the door the wall disappeared.

Harry could easily see Zane was trying to hide his emotions but flickers of joy kept dancing in his eyes.

Harry grinned when a balloon string appeared and then vanished.

"Who was thinking about balloons just now?" Harry asked holding in laughter. Zane blushed and Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville and Hermione laughed.

Finally Zane and Lilah laughed too.

"Well we better get to bed before we get in trouble," Lilah said.

"Yeah I guess so." Zane said.

"So where is Gryffindor Tower anyway?" Lilah asked.

Neville smiled. "Come on and we'll show you." He said.

They made their way to Gryffindor tower.

When they got to the portrait hole Hermione gasped and leaned against the wall.

Everyone except Lilah and Zane knew what was wrong. "Lilah, Zane, Go on upstairs. Girls on the right and boys on the left. Your stuff should already be up there. We need to talk about something down here." Hermione said indicating her old friends.

Lilah looked hesitant to leave but Zane pulled her along.

When they heard the doors close they all ran down the corridor heading to the front doors.

They ran towards the boundary of Hogwarts and stopped.

Hermione was shaking with fear as Ginny tried to comfort her.

"It will be okay," she said soothingly.

"I hope," Ron mumbled. Ginny glared at him as Hermione started to cry.

"Go," said Harry.

She hugged them and disapparated.

They stared at the place where she had stood. "I hope she will be okay," Neville said worried.

"She's a tough girl. She will be fine Neville," Harry said more confidently than he felt.

************

Hermione apparated and found herself alone in a burned down house. She looked around carefully and walked towards a charred dresser. There was a photo of a man and woman holding a baby.

The picture was charred at the edges but she could make out the baby's eyes.

They were emerald green, wide, and innocent. She looked at the mother and father and gasped. It was Harry and his parents! Harry was laughing as Lily gently tickled him.

"Sweet isn't it?" a voice said from behind Hermione.

She spun around dropping the picture. Lucius was standing in the doorway with an evil sneer on his face.

She dropped to the floor in front of him.

"Your actions have been foolish so you will be punished. I have to wonder if you are worth the trouble of keeping. Of course that would mean killing you," he said casually as if he had done it many times.

She gulped nervously.

He must have given some kind of signal because all of a sudden Death Eaters came streaming in from all sides boxing her in.

"Get up!" he commanded.

She stood shakily and looked at him.

She was startled for a second to see a woman holding his hand but remembered about Narcissa. That could mean only one thing. She wanted revenge and she wanted to hear someone scream.

A cold finger ran down Hermione's spine. She knew Bella and Narcissa had been cousins and Bella had always called Narcissa by the name of Cissy. They were almost like sisters. She should've known this would happen!

Lucius looked at Cissy who smiled and advanced on Hermione wand drawn.

Hermione scanned the Death Eaters and picked out Severus. His eyes were full of concern. They locked eyes but she knew he couldn't do a thing. The thing was, neither could she. It would be very stupid to try and harm the Dark Lord's wife. If she tried he would kill her and it would be slow and painful.

Cissy let her hood fall to reveal auburn eyes full of hatred and anger and Hermione had a bad feeling that it was directed at her. Cissy had beautiful blonde hair curling into perfect ringlets down to her waist. Her lips were full and her nose turned up snobbishly. Even so Hermione thought she was the prettiest lady she had ever seen.

"You know my husband says you are a very talented witch. I think you are a fool to have even dared harm a relative of the Dark Lord." She said cruelly

Hermione flinched at the razor sharpness of her voice. She trembled as Cissy came closer.

"You must have some talent if he said you do," Cissy said almost admiring.

"I could show you if you like," Hermione said her proud spark coming back.

The Death Eaters took a hasty step back but there seemed to be some new ones that didn't know her so well. Hermione smiled as she found her target.

She looked at a couple of Death Eaters who seemed to be holding in laughter.

Looking at each one carefully, she cocked her head. Nothing happened.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Cissy asked her eyes flashing. Hermione just smiled making Cissy even angrier.

"Look," Hermione said jerking her head towards the Death Eaters.

As soon as Cissy looked the Death Eaters turned into hamsters.

Cissy shrugged her shoulders. "No matter what I will enjoy torturing you!" She said gleefully.

In her fear Hermione's concentration slipped and the little hamsters smacked into the ceiling squealing.

Hermione quickly conjured a bed of soft pillows so the hamsters wouldn't hit the cement floor too.

One hamster bounced off the pillows and Hermione caught it before it got hurt.

Cissy watched in shock as Hermione carefully examined the hamster/Death Eater. '_She cares if they get hurt?' _ Cissy screamed to herself.

The hamster had two broken legs and Hermione healed them slowly. The hamster stopped squealing when his legs were fixed.

Hermione set the hamster on the ground and reversed the transfiguration spell.

As the hamster started to grow she saw he didn't have any clothes. She quickly conjured a cloak and covered him before he was full human.

He looked at her before scrambling away. She checked each one in turn and gave him a cloak.

She became aware that Cissy was watching her intently when she finished.

Hermione stood up and faced her.

Just for a second Hermione could have sworn she saw some warmth in Cissy's eyes but then the fire returned but brighter than before.

Hermione swallowed hard.

"Impressive… for a girl," Cissy said smirking.

'_You truth-slanting git!' Hermione screamed in her mind before remembering Lucius could hear her thoughts._

Lucius looked at Hermione with a terrifying glare.

Hermione looked down, fear rushing through her.

Cissy looked at them curiously and Hermione gave her an innocent look.

Cissy glared at her. "That stupid Potter boy killed my cousin and you protected him! Either way you look at it you killed my cousin. I will enjoy avenging her death," Cissy hissed raising her wand menacingly.

The Death Eaters behind Hermione moved so they wouldn't get hit by a spell.

Hermione backed up fearfully, her stomach in knots and her heart beating so hard she thought it would rip out of her chest.

Hermione bumped into the wall and Cissy shot a curse at her.

Hermione deflected it and caught a glimpse of someone covered in boils.

"I never meant any harm! I never use violence unless protecting myself! Everyone knows I hate when people get hurt. I should have stopped Harry. I tried to, I swear! But his anger was too great. Do you know the things that Bella did to him?" Hermione wailed.

"I don't care what she did to him! Whatever he got he deserved!" Cissy screamed at her waving her hand.

Pain filled every limb of Hermione's body. She couldn't tell if she had screamed or not but if she had the pain was so bad she didn't have room for anything else.

Cissy finally released Hermione her face one of glee.

Hermione lay there for a few seconds before painfully pulling herself to a sitting position.

She looked around at the other Death Eaters.

Snape's concern was standing out so much she was sure someone would notice and he would get in trouble.

"Still feel talented? Smart? How about brave?" Cissy taunted.

Hermione's head snapped up, anger surging through her like a tidal wave.

Hermione slowly stood up not taking her eyes off of Cissy.

Suddenly the Death Eaters closest to Hermione went flying into each other. In the brief chaos Hermione summoned the picture of Harry and his parents and slipped it into her robe.

'_Smart, talented and brave enough to do that?! YOU WICKED, FOUL B -' she thought aggressively._

'_This is my LAST warning. Shut up now or you will have to face both of us!' Lucius snarled ruthlessly._

Hermione obeyed the command and stopped the flow of nasty thoughts in her head.

Hermione watched as the Death Eaters around her stood up gazing at her murderously.

Hermione averted her eyes from the few people in pain and had to hide a smile at Cissy's expression.

"You really don't like violence do you?" Cissy asked.

Hermione shook her head slowly. "We could fix that for you if you would like. Do you want that?" She asked.

Hermione looked at Severus, who was shaking his head, and didn't reply.

"Good idea. The only way to do that would be to kill you. In your case it would be very slow and very, very painful," Cissy said.

Hermione had always thought Cissy and Bella looked nothing alike but right then she could see the resemblance perfectly. To be honest it was terrifying.

Cissy had on the most vicious grin. It was almost like meeting Bella again but three times worse.

Hermione's eyes widened in terror and she started to back away from Cissy but suddenly stopped. Running hadn't got her anywhere before. It would just get her trapped. Hermione decided right then that if she went down she wouldn't be the only wounded party.

Hermione whipped out her wand. No use draining herself with wandless magic.

When Cissy saw the wand she laughed out loud. A cruel razor sharp laugh that sent terror flowing through Hermione.

Without warning Cissy angled her wand towards Hermione and turned it sharply towards a brick wall. Hermione slammed into it her face getting the worst of it.

'_Well that's going to leave a bruise!'_ Hermione thought to herself whimpering in pain.

_Expelliarmus!_ Hermione yelled in her head. Cissy's wand flew to her hand and she quickly put an anti- retrieving spell on it.

Cissy stared at Hermione with clear message: '_Give me my wand or you will regret it!'_

Hermione stood her ground defiantly.

"Give me my wand," Cissy said threateningly.

"No," Hermione said flatly.

Hermione saw movement behind her and she spun around the bat-boogey hex on the tip of her tongue. She stopped dead when she saw it was Lucius. She looked at the floor horrified by what she had almost done.

He smiled cruelly. "You can start now," he said.

At first Hermione didn't know what he was talking about. Then everyone raised their wands and pointed them at Hermione. Hermione thought of the strongest transfiguration spell she could think of and surprisingly it worked.

In a matter of seconds there were replicas of Draco the White Ferret everywhere. She vanished them without thinking so there were four people in the room.

Before anyone realized that Hermione had 'forgotten' to do the same to Severus she banished him to Hogwarts. Now there were only three people in the room. Herself, Lucius and Narcissa.

"Impressive but you have a small problem. You still have me and you have the Dark Lord still standing. Both of us are worth more than all of those Death Eaters put together." Cissy said with a psychotic grin on her face.

"Now. Give. Me. My. Wand." Cissy said taking a step towards Hermione with every word.

By the time she said the word 'Wand' she was standing right in front of Hermione.

Hermione acted as if she was thinking really hard. "Hmm... No!" she replied disobediently.

Lucius stared at the girl who would dare mock Narcissa.

Hermione trembled as Cissy stepped closer so their faces were almost touching. Cissy spun Hermione around and kicked the back of her knees.

Hermione's legs buckled and she fell to the floor. As soon as she stood up Cissy did it again… and again… and again.

Hermione eventually just stayed on the floor, her legs feeling as if they were on fire. She gazed up at Cissy who gave her an evil grin.

"Give me my wand!" she said holding out her hand.

Hermione looked at her defiantly. "NO!" she yelled bracing herself.

The blow came a second later. Cissy raised her foot and slammed it down on Hermione's stomach hard.

Hermione screamed out loud clutching her stomach. Cissy cackled as she watched Hermione roll around on the ground crying and whimpering in pain.

Lucius just watched the whole thing bored.

"GIVE ME MY WAND!" Cissy screamed at Hermione.

"Go….to…..hell!" Hermione panted out.

Cissy screamed with rage and Hermione shrank in fear. Even Lucius was amazed. No one had ever dared make Cissy this mad. There was a good reason too.

Cissy's eyes flashed red and Hermione figured she was as good as dead.

Cissy picked Hermione up none too gently and threw her down hard. Hermione figured she better not let Cissy get her wand back so she made sure to land on it snapping it in half.

Cissy howled with fury. "Now you shall feel the complete power of my wrath!" she screamed her whole body shaking.

Cissy came at Hermione so fast she barely saw it coming. There was a pain in her stomach. A pain in her face. Then she felt hairs being pulled out. Next thing she knew she was being held by Lucius whose grip was steadily tightening.

Hermione whimpered in pain and squirmed but Lucius' steel grip only tightened and Hermione gasped before going limp.

She stared at Cissy in fear and Cissy smiled back. She nearly wet her pants.

"Do it," Cissy hissed to Lucius.

Hermione looked between them confused and scared at the same time. When Lucius hesitated Cissy stomped her foot and screamed, "DO IT NOW! SHE NEEDS TO LEARN!!!"

'_Do what?!' Hermione screamed to Lucius._

He just looked at her and didn't answer as he dragged her to a wall.

She thrashed, kicked, screamed and pleaded. She only stopped when he gave her a direct order to either stop or make the punishment worse.

She looked at him fearfully as he pushed her on the ground against a wall. He conjured a box and lowered it on to her. She whimpered at the weight. He forced it to go down further and she gasped. It pushed down further and she struggled to breathe.

"Master! Please… stop!" she begged. "Please! I… can't…breathe," she gasped out.

He lifted it slightly and when she got a gulp of air slammed it down on top of her making her scream. Cissy laughed gleefully at the sound of her scream.

He watched as she caught her breath thinking about how powerful this witch was. Thinking of that reminded him of his Death Eaters.

"Where did you send my Death Eaters?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione's head snapped up at the question and she thought for a moment.

She lowered her head, the blood draining from her face. Fear ran through her like fire when she realized she didn't know where they were. She thought frantically for some kind of excuse.

Lucius could tell immediately that she was hiding something and his voice turned ice cold.

"Where are my Death Eaters?" he asked in an intimidating tone.

Hermione tried to shrink into the shadows, terrified.

"Where are my Death Eaters?!!" he yelled.

Again she didn't answer and he lost his temper. He grabbed the front of her robes pulling her to her feet and stepped in front of her.

"Where. Are. My. Death. Eaters?!" He demanded.

Hermione gulped and mumbled something.

Lucius seized her arm pulling it behind her. "If you don't tell me now I will break your arm," he whispered in her ear.

When she didn't answer right away he pulled her arm up sharply and she gave a piercing scream. "I don't know where they are! I vanished them. I'm sorry Mas-!" she started to say.

Lucius pushed her on the ground. "You will stay right there if you know what's good for you!" he screamed at her.

She nodded tears streaming down her face.

He went over to Cissy and whispered something. She smiled evilly before nodding.

Hermione felt like running as she saw Cissy slowly approach her. The only thing holding her back was Lucius' threat.

'_You will do whatever she says!' Lucius hissed._

'_Y-yes master' she said._

Cissy finally reached her and smiled.

"Give me your wand!" she barked.

With trembling fingers Hermione handed her wand over.

Cissy snatched it from Hermione's hand and carefully examined it.

"Good wand. Too bad you will need a new one," Cissy said laughing.

She raised the wand and Hermione flinched. "Did I say you could move?" Cissy snapped kicking Hermione in the side. Hermione forced herself not to make a sound.

Hermione just stayed where she was waiting for Cissy to say something.

"So how does it feel to have to follow orders? Huh?" Cissy asked.

Hermione started to reply.

Before she even formed a word Cissy kicked her again and she accidentally yelped.

Hermione was rewarded with a blow to the head.

"No one told you to speak or make a sound!" Cissy yelled.

Hermione bit back a retort that would have made people gasp.

Cissy yanked Hermione off the ground and threw her against the brick wall.

'_How many times am I going to be thrown against this stupid wall?!' she screamed at herself._

'_Many more times if you don't shut up' came Lucius's voice._

Hermione stared at the ground.

"Lie down on the floor," Cissy said in a low voice.

Hermione's head snapped up hoping to hear the order again.

"What?" Hermione asked meekly.

Cissy drove her fist into Hermione's stomach and she stumbled swearing in her head.

'_I just asked a freakin' question geez!' she yelled._

'_That's IT!!' Lucius yelled._

Hermione raised her eyes fearfully trying to plead with her eyes. 'I forgot. I swear I won't do it again!' she tried to say.

"Cissy could you come here?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head but he just glared at her. She lowered her head in defeat.

As she heard Cissy's footsteps approaching she looked up. Cissy's eyes were flashing murderously. Lucius walked right behind her. Hermione gulped and lowered her head again.

"Get on the floor," Cissy ordered. Hermione dropped to the floor. "On your back!" she barked. Hermione shakily laid on her back.

Cissy looked at Lucius. "You first," he said. She smiled before sitting on top of Hermione without restraining her weight at all. Hermione yelped but quickly muffled it. Cissy smiled down at her. "Now you're learning what happens to foolish people who mess with me."

Hermione nodded weakly. "Come on Lucius honey. There's still room." Cissy said.

Hermione nearly burst into tears as she saw Lucius come over.

"This is what happens to foolish little girls," He hissed. "There will be no more mercy for you!" he snapped before sitting on top of her.

Hermione shrieked and Lucius put the rest of his weight on her. Now she couldn't even breathe.

She squirmed and Cissy pulled her hair. She didn't care. What she cared about was breathing.

She squirmed harder and gulped down air. Cissy realized what her problem had been and seized her around the throat.

"You could've just asked you know," she said.

Hermione shook her head. "You… would've… punished…me," she said choking.

Cissy tightened her grip on Hermione's neck before letting go.

Hermione felt tears stream down her cheeks as Lucius shifted his weight so it hurt more.

Cissy stood up and conjured a chair with chains on the arms and legs. There was a seat belt and what appeared to be a chain for the neck.

Lucius stood up and Hermione almost cried with joy.

"Get your ass over here NOW!" Cissy commanded.

Hermione bolted over to her and bowed her head looking at the wood-strewn floor.

"Sit in the chair!" she ordered.

Hermione obeyed gingerly putting her arms on the armrests.

As she had expected the chains sprang to life. Her arms and legs were chained and the belt for her waist squeezed till she could barely breathe…again.

She tried holding her neck out of the chain's reach but the chain stretched and smacked against her neck painfully squeezing harder than it would have if she had left it alone.

Lucius grinned as she yelped in surprise then in pain.

When she was chained to the chair everything tightened again and she felt the chains cut into her skin.

Cissy stepped back to observe her. "It needs something else…" she said thoughtfully.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear.

"Aha!" Cissy yelled in triumph.

Hermione would've flinched but she couldn't move.

Cissy waved Hermione's wand and chains snaked their way around Hermione's stomach too.

Hermione tried pushing her stomach out but the chains gave a huge squeeze and she screamed in pain.

Lucius waved his wand and an electric wire shot out snaking around Hermione's chest. She didn't dare try and resist that. She moved just the slightest and felt an electric shock go through her.

She stopped tensing her muscles in defeat.

Cissy laughed and sent a streak of purple light sailing at Hermione. She deflected it with her mind.

Cissy sneered at her. "You can't keep that up forever," she said.

A yellow light went streaking towards Hermione from Lucius's wand.

She let it hit her and felt electric shocks go through her whole body from the movement.

She screamed in pain as the volts went through her whole body. Hermione couldn't take it any longer.

With her mind she flung the electric wire at Cissy who screamed.

She moved but not fast enough. The wire hit her and she screamed in pain.

Hermione closed her eyes wishing she could block the screaming from her ears.

Then it stopped and Hermione opened her eyes to see Lucius helping Cissy to her feet.

They both glared at her murderously.

She lowered her eyes. "Just-" the chain tightened around her neck then loosened.

"Do-" It tightened harder this time and held it longer. "IT!" she yelled.

The chain tightened almost crushing her windpipe and held it for ten seconds before letting go.

Cissy stared at her in disbelief and Lucius looked at her amused. "She is very honest with the punishments. Take away the chain so we can see what else she will say," Lucius told Cissy.

She did and Hermione gasped for breath. "I- I was being stupid and deserve everything I get for being so careless." She sniffed.

Cissy stood there staring at her.

"Well are you going to do it or not?!" Hermione snapped finally.

Cissy snapped and hurled five stinging hexes at Hermione who screeched in pain.

"You don't talk to me like that!" Cissy barked.

Hermione nodded her head.

She had no idea where her next words came from. A surge of anger came from nowhere.

"I'm tired of you. Just because you're older… and bigger that doesn't give you the right to treat me this way! How would you like it if someone did this to you?!" she snapped.

Cissy and Lucius seemed to be in a daze.

"_What_ did you just say?" Cissy asked in a deadly tone.

Hermione shook her head confused. She didn't remember what had just happened but the look on Cissy's and Lucius's faces told her she was in some deep trouble.

Lucius flicked his wand and the chair became a table with her arms, legs, waist, and chest chained down.

Cissy flicked her wand and the neck chain reappeared.

The chains squeezed painfully and Hermione whimpered.

Cissy came over to her, lowered the table and pulled Hermione's hair hard.

She squealed in pain making the neck chain tighten so it choked her.

'_What did I do?' she asked Lucius desperately._

'_Well I think you said to Cissy __**'I'm tired of you. Just because you're older… and bigger that doesn't give you the right to treat me this way! How would you like it if someone did this to you?!'**__ Lucius answered._

'_I-I did?' Hermione asked weakly._

'_Yup. And now you will really see how angry Cissy can really get.' He said._

Hermione felt tears of disbelief stream down her face.

Cissy smiled evilly and conjured a heavy looking object making it hover above Hermione.

"Say you will be my personal slave for a year or I may let it drop," she taunted bringing it higher over Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Iwillbeyourpersonalslaveforayear," she blurted blacking out from the chain squeezing her neck.


	11. Nice Little Surprise

**Chapter 11: Nice Little Surprise**

Hermione woke up to ice-cold water being poured onto her head. She looked up to see Cissy with an empty bucket in her hands.

She remembered the promise she had made and didn't say anything.

Cissy smiled at her. "You will call me Master Malfoy or just Master do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes Master Malfoy," Hermione said softly.

"Good. Now go back to Hogwarts before any fools notice your absence. I absolutely forbid you to tell anyone of this. I understand you told some friends of being a Death Eater. If I find out you told anyone you will deeply regret it." She said threateningly.

"And just as a warning you will have a surprise waiting for you at Hogwarts," she said gleefully.

Hermione swallowed. "Yes Master," she said bowing.

She then apparated back to Hogwarts.

Quietly Hermione crept up to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up to someone gently shaking her. She opened one eye blearily.

"Wake up sleepy head," Ginny said.

"Classes start in about an hour,"

Hermione's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed.

In about two minutes, she was fully clothed and Ginny was staring in horror at her face. "What in the name of Merlin happened to you?" she yelped.

Hermione looked at her in confusion before cautiously going into the bathroom.

When Hermione saw her face, she gasped.

Her whole face was bruised. She had two black eyes and a bruise shaped like a chain stuck out greatly on her neck.

Hermione slowly turned to Ginny.

"Gin what am I going to do?" she wailed.

Ginny scanned the room and her eyes fell on her pack.

"Come here Hermione. You're having a full makeover," she said giggling.

* * *

"Ready to look at yourself?" Ginny asked

As soon as Hermione nodded, Ginny twirled the chair around and Hermione gasped. It was still her but so much different!

This girl had straight, silky hair, large dark puppy eyes, smoother skin, and soft, pink lips. She was glad her friend had made her makeup look somewhat natural and surprised with how pretty she looked.

"Goodness, I look like I could be in a fashion magazine! How did you do this?" she asked happily.

Ginny grinned. "I'll tell ya later but right now we have ten minutes till class." Ginny said pulling Hermione out the door.

Hermione & Ginny burst through through the door of Charms just as the bell rang.

"Please sit down everyone," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Hermione and Ginny walked over to Harry, Ron, Lilah, Zane, and Neville. Harry and Ron looked at her uncertainly.

"Who are you? Can I help you?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time. Hermione stared at him while Ginny muffled a laugh.

"Do I really look that different?" she asked stunned.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Are you okay Ron?" Ginny asked.

Harry turned around just in time to see his best mate faint.

He cursed under his breath so no one would hear, put the Muffliato spell around them, then turned back towards Hermione.

"Do you like it? Ginny did it for me." Hermione told everyone.

She looked at Ron's unconscious form. "Is someone going to wake Ron up?" she asked.

Everyone looked at each other. "No. He's a git so why should I?" Ginny asked.

"He'll just stare at you and he might even faint again," commented Harry.

"No," Lilah and Zane said in unison.

Neville just stood back so Hermione wouldn't ask him.

Hermione sighed. "Enerv-" she began.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry let out a breath of relief along with Lilah, Zane, and Neville.

Hermione glared at them. "Do you know how dangerous it is to stop in the middle of a spell Harry? I could've been seriously hurt!" she said.

"No I don't but that would have been nothing compared with what would happen if you finished that spell Hermione," Harry said seriously.

"Why?" Ginny and Hermione asked at the same time. Hermione said it a bit more angrily though.

"Because Ron has to wake up by himself," Harry said.

"Again I ask _why_?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Harry hesitated and Ginny gave him a cold stare. "Because if we wake him he will die," Lilah, Zane, Harry, and Neville said quietly.

Ginny looked like she was on the verge of tears and Hermione's face went blank.

'_How could she do this? How could she put my best friend's life in danger?' she screamed._

'_You said you deserved every punishment you get so don't go complaining about it!" Lucius barked. 'Besides, this is punishment for that Potter boy too. He was the one who killed Bella. Cissy and Bella were known to all as sisters. Cissy thinks of Harry killing her sister not her cousin. You just think about that the next time your __**friend**__ is about to do something stupid!' he snarled._

'_Yes Master' she said timidly._

'_Wait! How do I know when she wants me?' Hermione asked._

'_Trust me. You will know' He said._

Hermione could easily imagine Lucius grinning madly right then and shivered slightly.

Hermione suddenly felt something cold dump on her and she looked up.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked confused. Ginny was standing in front of her holding an empty cup.

"Did you just pour water on me?" Hermione shrieked.

Ginny grinned. "Yes as a matter of fact. I had been calling your name about ten times already! What was going on in that head of yours?" she exclaimed.

"Oh I was thinking of different books I had read. I was trying to remember if there was a way to take away Ron's curse." She answered grinning inside at her quick thinking.

Everyone turned around as Ron slowly opened his eyes.

When he saw Hermione he looked like he was about to faint again. "Augumenti!" Harry said pointing his wand at Ron.

Ron sat bolt upright coughing. Ginny laughed. "You look pathetic!" she cried breaking the tension for a split second.

Ron glared at her and she smiled sweetly at him.

Suddenly Ron turned to Harry standing up. "Do they know about the thing?" he asked. Everyone tensed up immediately and nodded.

Ginny almost knocked Ron over as she hugged him tightly.

"Who did this to you Ron? Can we wake you up with noise? Mum will make a huge fuss and Dad will go mad!" Ginny said. Suddenly she burst into tears and Ron patted her on the back awkwardly looking to Hermione for help.

"You can wake me up with noise Ginny. All you have to do is ask Fred and George to blow something up." Ron said making everyone laugh.

"So we can't wake you up with a shake or touching you in any way?" Lilah asked.

Ron shook his head and everyone nodded in understanding. Harry quickly took the Muffliato spell off as the bell rang.

Hermione did the spell quickly so she wouldn't have any homework and Ron watched.

He tried the spell once ending up making it snow. Hermione grabbed Ron with a sigh and dragged him out the door.

**A/N: Have I lost Hiedi? Please Review!!!!!!! This story is almost over. Maybe like 6 more chapters. I will have a sequel. Click that green button at the bottom. You know you want to!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Flashes

**A/N: Ok. I got tired of not being able to write anything. Yes, I'm 14. Um... I really would like more reviews for this but I'm not going to stop writing just because of that. I'm going to continue and I think the sequels are better. Just hang in there!!! :) Um... I'm going to let you read now.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE WISH IT WAS!!!!!!!!! :)**

Chapter 12: Flashes

As Hermione was working on her spell work in an empty classroom, an eagle soared gracefully through the open window almost making her set her hand on fire. She gently set down her wand, standing up to meet the Eagle.

She stared at the huge Eagle that had perched on the windowsill amazed. It was the most beautiful bird she had ever seen! She wondered who it belonged to.

The eagle stuck out a leg and she took the scroll from its leg. She watched as the eagle flew away.

She studied the handwriting on the envelope trying to decode it before ripping it open.

She screamed as what looked to be a howler flew out.

As she backed away the letter laughed.

"Gave you quite a scare didn't I? Well this letter is enchanted so only you can hear and see it but I best not yell. Take the parchment in the envelope at 7:00 tonight and say 'activate'. Be there or you will deeply regret it!" the voice threatened before bursting to flames.

Hermione's heart was beating fast. She had recognized the voice and was pretty sure that letter had been from Cissy. Thinking of Cissy reminded her of last night. Something nagged in the back of her mind. The picture!

She ran to the common room and flew up the boy's staircase. Bursting through the door, a very stunned Harry and Ron met her.

"What is so important that you don't even knock? We could've been indecent!" Ron whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed Harry and Ron and pulled them into a study room.

"What's going on Hermione?" Ron asked getting worried as he took note of Hermione. Her bushy hair was even more frazzled in her excitement and she had a glint of some emotion in her eyes, She looked…wild.

"Calm down Ron. I just have something to show you. Harry do you want to know where I went last time?" she asked.

Harry nodded cautiously.

Hermione smiled happily. "I went to your parent's house at Godric's Hollow. Of course, I can see that your parents were very well off. I mean the architecture is almost legendary and –"

"GET ON WITH IT!!" the boys interrupted.

"I found this," Hermione said taking out the picture and handing it to Harry. He didn't take it until Ron elbowed him in the ribs. Harry glared at him and gently took the photo with trembling hands.

Harry stared at it feeling tears roll down his cheeks. His parents smiled and waved. Baby Harry cooed and Lily gently tickled him. The three friends gasped as they saw a man step behind James and Lily. He had black hair that was naturally straight and big chocolate puppy eyes. He looked at the baby for a second then looked up. Everyone instantly knew who he was,

"Hello Harry, Hermione, and Ron," he mouthed behind James and Lily nodding to each in turn.

"That didn't happen before," Hermione said weakly.

Everyone gasped as a blinding white light filled the room. Hermione saw a flash of red, a flash of black and a mat of unruly hair before she blacked out.

**A/N: Sorry it was short but i'm definitely going to be posting much sooner. I got happier so i'm posting!!! yay me!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I'm begging. lol. **


	13. meetings

**A/N: Next Chapter!! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Too bad. Lol. I wouldn't mind owning Sev though.**

**Chapter 13: Meetings**

"If you don't leave right now I will have no choice but to call the headmaster sir!" Hermione heard Madam Pomfrey say.

"Come on Madam Pomfrey. I was one person who found them and I just want to see how they are," a familiar voice protested.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she scrambled to part the curtains around her bed.

Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed.

"Snuffles!" she squealed running at him.

He stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance. "How are you here? Was it that picture? How did you do that? Why-" she rambled.

Sirius looked at her surprised. "Hermione slow down! Yes it was the picture and I did it with the help of my best bud." He said proudly. Then a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Wait a minute. How did you even get the picture? I know I left it at Godric's Hollow." He said looking at her.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Hey! Did you try to wake up Ron?" she asked trying to sound casual.

Pomfrey and Sirius shook their heads. "No but I was going to." Sirius said walking towards Ron.

"NO!!" Hermione shrieked panicking. Sirius turned to look at her confused. He looked in her eyes and saw fear in them. "Why," he asked.

Hermione blushed as red as her hair and replied. "Let him rest. He needs it anyway." Sirius could see the lie clearly but decided she must have a good reason.

Pomfrey came hurrying over and dragged Hermione back to her bed. "You need rest too," she said sternly.

Harry and Ron stirred and opened their eyes.

"Snuffles!" they both yelled jumping out of bed. Pomfrey held Ron back but nothing could keep Harry away from Sirius. He hugged his godfather tightly. When Pomfrey tried to pull Harry away, he held on tighter.

Finally, she gave up and went to get the headmaster. "Let's go! She's gone and now we're free!" Ron said bounding towards the door. Sirius grinned.

"Come on guys. I have some people I want you to meet." He said.

Hermione started after them then stopped dead. "What time is it?" she asked covering the fear in her voice.

"6:55, why?" Sirius asked curiously.

Hermione's eyes widened and she flew past them. Sirius stared after her bewildered. "What in the world just happened?" he asked Harry.

"She's tutoring some classmates in Ancient Runes. We don't take Ancient Runes so we don't need to go." Ron said. He looked at Harry and knew they were thinking the same thing.

_What in the world is Hermione hiding?_

"Well let's go and meet my friends." Sirius said nearly bouncing with glee.

Harry hated putting his godfather down but he had to wait for Hermione. "Sirius," he said quietly.

Sirius looked at Harry. "Huh?"

"I really think we should wait for Hermione," Harry said.

Sirius sighed. "Okay but… can we at least get some food?" he asked hopefully.

Harry and Ron laughed. "Of course we can Padfoot," Ron said grinning.

**********

Hermione ran up the stairs and almost fell on her face scrambling to get the parchment that Cissy had given her as a portkey. She snatched it up and ran down the halls almost knocking over a professor in the process.

She ignored their angry shouts running down the lawn to the edge of the forbidden forest.

She got there just in time. She felt the parchment vibrate and a split second later felt a pull behind the navel.

She spun around at a dizzying speed and landed in front of Cissy immediately bowing.

"I see you made it," Cissy said with a grin.

She noticed Hermione was breathing a dash harder than usual.

"Get up!" Cissy commanded.

Hermione stood up and saw Cissy's eyes flash. This confused her a lot. What had she done to make Cissy mad?

Cissy leaned against a wall. "Were you thinking about not coming?" Cissy asked dangerously. Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Then what did you have to hurry for?" Cissy demanded.

"I-I had passed out," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Oh really? Whatever for?" Cissy asked amused.

Hermione thought hard then shook her head. "I don't know. One second I saw a blur of colors and the next I woke up in the hospital wing," Hermione said bewildered.

Cissy thought the girl truly looked confused so she decided to believe her. She really would have to work more on Occlumency.

"Well did you like my little surprise?" Cissy asked insultingly.

Hermione felt as if Cissy had stabbed her and the hurt must have shown.

"Aww. Does my ickle slave not like my gifts?" she mocked reminding Hermione of Bella.

A rush of anger surged through her and she opened her mouth. Hermione slapped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from saying something she would regret.

Cissy smiled cruelly. "You better learn to keep that big mouth shut or I will make you serve me longer! The longer you serve the better you learn," Cissy sang in an infuriating tone.

Hermione wanted to smack Cissy across the face so much. Man she made her mad!

Hermione forced herself to put a stop on her anger. "I bet I scared you with the fake howler didn't I?" Cissy asked daring Hermione to lose her temper.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at the floor.

When that didn't work, she continued. "So how did you react to the Howler huh? Did you scream? I bet you were so scared you wet yourself!" Cissy tormented.

Hermione's inner wall crumbled and the anger rushed out. Her eyes took on a fierce fire and her face hardened. Hermione slowly looked up and smacked Cissy across the face with all her might.

Cissy stood there stunned for a split second then grinned a cat-like grin.

"Did I offend you my little slave? It seems to me you need to learn how to control that anger of yours. I can teach you that. Now don't complain because you did this to yourself. Now you will have to be in my service for five more months." Cissy said watching Hermione's reaction carefully.

Hermione didn't even hear a word of what she had said. Her hands balled into fists and her eyes burned fire at Cissy's first seven words.

Cissy saw this and smiled maliciously. "Control that anger!" she demanded.

Hermione saw Cissy's lips move but didn't hear her words; her mind was whirling with angry thoughts but luckily, they were too fast for Lucius to catch.

Cissy saw that Hermione plainly wasn't listening and she flicked her hand.

Hermione found that Cissy was choking her and clawed at her throat.

Cissy let go after four seconds and glared at Hermione who had fallen to the floor.

"Let that be a lesson to you my little slave. If you don't listen that is what will happen," she hissed.

"You know what? I can't have you thinking I will let you just smack me like that. You know what muggles do to their slaves when they misbehave? They would whip them senseless and if a slave ever hit their master. They would be tortured in unbelievable ways," Cissy said this almost lovingly and Hermione trembled wondering if Cissy was going to torture her.

Cissy saw her tremble and smirked. "If you're so scared why do you flout orders all the time?" she asked.

Hermione looked down and braced herself for a blow. "I don't think I should tell you." She said apprehensively.

Cissy approached Hermione menacingly. "Tell me, or else," she said threateningly. Hermione flinched at the honesty of her threat. She really believed Cissy would do anything to make her tell.

Trying one more time Hermione said, "I'm sorry Master Malfoy But the Dark Lord told me not to tell anyone about it. You probably wouldn't believe me; he didn't anyway." She added the last part quietly.

Cissy laughed and Hermione jumped at the sudden loudness.

"Do you really think he would care? I'm his wife for goodness sake! Tell me right now, what you think makes you misbehave!" she ordered.

Hermione wouldn't dare disobey _her _orders after the threat she just made. She swallowed hard. What if Lucius finds out I told and he _did_ care? I would be dead meat!! She screamed to herself.

Cissy narrowed her eyes when Hermione hesitated.

"Tell me now or I will put you in the chair," she said taking a step forward. Hermione whimpered at the thought of being put back in the chair.

She stuck a hand into her robes and pulled out the heart shaped locket. "This is what makes me just disobey orders for no reason. I have a tiny bit of anger and this locket somehow boosts that anger. It seems to like doing it when I am already in trouble," she said looking at it with dislike.

"For some reason Lucius gave it to me to protect and I can't figure out why." She said with frustration.

Cissy's eyes widened when she saw the locket. "He gave it to you? Do you have any idea what you have in your hands?" she asked in a serious tone.

Hermione nodded. "What I have here is a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. It is called a Horcrux and is extremely dark magic. I don't want to even know how he made it," she said quietly shuddering slightly at the thought of Lucius, her 'father' figure killing someone.

Cissy was amazed about how much she knew about Horcruxes. "How do you know all this?" she asked.

Hermione looked at the ground tensing up. I can't get Snape in trouble! She thought.

"I can't tell you," she said flatly.

Cissy fixed her with a chilling glare.

Hermione matched it perfectly and said clearly, "I mean that I _can't_ tell you,"

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Cissy asked her hands on her hips; her lips in a sneer.

"I made a life bet not to tell," Hermione said slowly making sure to look her in the eyes.

Cissy stood there for a moment looking at her. Without any kind of warning, she slammed Hermione into a wall by the neck. "Do not lie to me. How do you know this stuff?" she hissed.

Hermione for her part was shocked. She had been sure her lie had been perfect! Cissy seemed to notice her shock easily and laughed.

"I am a rather skilled Legilimens so it would be very foolish to lie," Cissy said warningly.

Hermione gulped and shrank back slightly. "I will ask you once more. How do you know these things?" Cissy asked.

Hermione tried to fight back a familiar anger and failed miserably. "If you can see into my mind than why don't you find out that way?!" she snapped covering her mouth as soon as it came out.

Cissy raised an eyebrow. "Surely you can fight the locket better than that? Well it was what you were thinking so very well. Legilimens!" she said lazily pointing her wand at Hermione.

Hermione didn't think it would hurt so much! Her head felt like it was going to burst as memories zipped through her head. She felt the memory of Snape approaching.

_You aren't seeing that, you're not watching that, it's secret! She screamed in her mind._

Slowly she saw Cissy's face becoming clearer and the memories fainter.

"Protego!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione's shield was so strong Cissy ended up getting thrown against the wall and sliding down. She didn't move and Hermione assumed she was knocked out cold.

Hermione stared at Cissy's body for a second before slowly walking over to her.

Hermione's body was shaking with fear at what Cissy might do but she forced herself to calm down.

"Enervate," she whispered before hastily getting on her hands and knees and bowing.

She heard Cissy stand up. "I don't remember saying you could defend yourself," Cissy said harshly.

"For that you shall be punished severely. You have also hidden something from me and refuse to tell me. That is more serious and I will not tolerate such discourteous behavior." She spat.

"Now get up while I think of a suitable punishment," she ordered.

Hermione quickly got to her feet and hesitantly spoke. "Master?" she asked.

Cissy glared at her. "What?" she snapped.

"D-did I hurt you?" Hermione asked with a mixture of worry and fear.

Cissy's face went carefully blank but inside she was feeling disbelief. _She actually cares about me?! After all I have done to her she still can't stand seeing me hurt!_

Cissy suddenly got a horrible idea. "As a matter of fact you did and I just thought of the perfect punishment for it too," Cissy said with a wicked smile on her face.

Hermione swallowed hard and waited her hands trembling.

"I will inform the Dark Lord of what you have done and let him deal with you later." Cissy said evilly.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror and she sank to her knees, her hands clasped as she looked up at Cissy.

"Please Master, I didn't mean to hurt you! Forgive me please! I swear it won't happen again!" Hermione begged tears in her eyes.

"You did this to yourself so don't even try to apologize!" Cissy snarled.

Hermione sank the rest of the way to the floor wondering if she was going to live past her current age.

She felt tears starting to come but forced them back. She had to be tough if she was going to face Lucius's wrath.

Cissy watched Hermione's reaction with a feeling of glee. Then she remembered she still had another punishment to give.

"Get up Hermione," Cissy said quietly

Hermione's head snapped up.

_Did she really just call me Hermione?_ She asked herself in disbelief standing up.

Cissy looked at the young witch closely. Then she made a decision. She wouldn't give the second punishment.

"I won't punish you for defending yourself this time. It was very good magic anyway. Have you ever practiced Occlumency before?" Cissy asked.

"No Master, I haven't," Hermione answered relief surging through her.

Cissy raised an eyebrow. "Really? You must really want that to be kept secret."

It wasn't really a question so Hermione didn't respond.

"You can go now," Cissy said softly.

Hermione bowed again before disapparating.


	14. Catching up

**A/N: this is the last chapter before the Sequel. The sequel is much better in my eyes. Well. ENJOY!**

Chapter 14: Catching up

Hermione ran to the common room, slowing down as she came to the portrait hole.

Giving the Fat Lady the password she climbed inside to see it deserted.

She walked over to the study room deciding to wait for everyone in there. She sure got the surprise of her life!

She stared at the two people in front of her in disbelief. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

The two people stared at her "Who are you?" the man asked with a blank look on his face.

The woman nudged him and he looked at her grinning.

She rolled her eyes at him and he gave her an innocent look.

"A-a-are you Lily and James Potter?" Hermione squeaked out.

They nodded looking at her curiously. "How do you know our names?" Lily asked.

Hermione didn't seem to hear. She was staring at James. "Goodness you look just like Harry!" she exclaimed.

"My son looks just like me?" James asked with a big grin. "Does he have good luck with the ladies?" he asked jokingly.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "For one thing he doesn't act anything like you and he has green eyes just like yours," Hermione said looking at Lily.

Lily's eyes brightened. "Do you know where he is?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I came in here to wait for him. He was with Sirius last I saw but I don't know what they have gotten into now. One thing he is like James though. He tends to break lots of rules." She said.

James laughed and Lily looked at him disapprovingly.

She opened her mouth to say something when Hermione yelled, "I've got it!"

James and Lily jumped at her sudden outburst. "Dobby?" she asked.

James and Lily looked at her confused when a loud crack made them jump again.

They stared in astonishment at a House Elf in front of them. "Dobby do you know where Harry is?" she asked bending down.

His face lit up. "Harry Potter sir is in the kitchens with sirs Ron Weasley and Sirius Black," He said with a huge smile.

James laughed. "That's all Padfoot thinks about is food. To the kitchens!" he yelled.

Everyone headed out and made their way to the kitchens.

Hermione led the way to the picture of the fruit bowl. She tickled the pear and it giggled.

"Hey lets scare them and sneak up behind them," Hermione said giggling.

They nodded and quietly slipped inside. When a few elves opened their mouths to talk they put their fingers to their lips and the elves walked away smothering laughter.

Hermione pointed to Harry and mouthed 'Yell his whole name out'. They nodded. James counted with his fingers. One… two… three… go!

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" they yelled together.

The result was hilarious. Harry jumped out of his chair after letting out a yelp of surprise. After turning around he lost his balance and fell.

Sirius had been balancing his chair on two legs and had fallen backwards. Looking at them upside down he grinned.

Ron on the other hand had yelled. "AAAHHHHH! THE ATTACK OF THE SPIDERS!!!"

Lily, James, and Hermione roared with laughter. Lily was actually crying. Harry and Ron looked at them dumbfounded.

Harry blinked. "Did you want something?" he asked.

Sirius laughed. "They were just trying to scare you Harry. They didn't need to tell you anything."

Ron's mouth dropped open and he stared at Hermione. "You actually played a trick on us!" he yelled in disbelief. "Fred and George are never going to believe this," he muttered.

Sirius smiled. "Well it seems Hermione has met my friends." He said.

Harry was staring in disbelief at the people in front of him.

Those green eyes, the mirror image of him, the red flaming hair! These were the people in his dreams and he was most sad to think this was all a dream.

James saw Harry frown. "What's up little man?" he asked concerned.

Sirius looked at Harry and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Harry. This is real. Go ahead and pinch yourself." He said with a grin.

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed.

Harry laughed. James smiled at the sound of his laugh. It was Lily's laugh. He looked at Harry's eyes but looked away quickly. They were not exactly like Lily's eyes. These were eyes that had seen too much. Endured too much pain. Harry's eyes had a strange fire in them too, like a little kid determined to get something.

Sirius saw James look at Harry's eyes then look away quickly. He understood perfectly. "James, Lils come here. I need to tell you something."

Everyone watched as they walked away.

"Prongs you need to understand all the pain Harry has had. You die when he is a baby and he has to go live with his aunt because I land myself in Azkaban." Sirius said bitterly.

Lily's jaw dropped in horror. "But she hates magic! The poor boy!" she exclaimed.

James looked at Sirius in horror for a totally different reason. "Azkaban?" he asked weakly.

"I tried to go and kill Peter. He was the one who betrayed you to Voldemort. He shot a spell and transformed into a rat after cutting off his finger making it look like I killed a wizard and thirteen muggles.

"People knew all about Harry in the wizarding world but that confused him greatly. He had no clue why he was famous and when he got to Hogwarts he was an instant celebrity. When you two died Voldemort tried killing him but the spell rebounded and Voldemort disappeared for fourteen years." Sirius said smiling.

James opened his mouth to say something but Sirius held up a hand firmly. "Let me finish James." He said.

James closed his mouth and Sirius continued. "Voldemort didn't give up. In his first year Harry, Ron, and Hermione were inseparable. Together they figured out someone was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Of course they had the thief wrong. They went through the puzzles the teachers themselves had made up and Harry faced Voldemort again. Voldemort was trying to steal the stone to become stronger again. Luckily Harry foiled his plans and as you can see survived." He was grinning by then.

"Second year Lucius Malfoy gave Ginny Weasley a black book. It was a diary of Tom Riddle's. That used to be Voldemort's name. The book was a Horcrux and unfortunately Ginny told Tom everything about her. Tom got stronger as she kept in touch. The diary possessed her opening the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny set a basilisk on muggle-borns and ended up almost getting killed. Harry found out about Ginny and found the entrance to the chamber. He saved her life with a sword and a phoenix. He was up against a 50 foot basilisk and a memory of 15 year old Tom Riddle." James' mouth was hanging open when he finished. Sirius smiled and continued.

"Third year was the year I escaped from Azkaban. I used my animagus powers to get out and doggy paddled to Hogwarts. Literally. Moony was teaching here that year and he's teaching here this year too. Moony somehow found out about me but the reason I came was because of Peter. He was disguised as Ron's pet rat and I came to commit the murder I was locked up for. The first time Harry looked at me…" a sad look came across his face.

"Padfoot?" James asked concerned.

Sirius looked at him. "It was a look of absolute hatred. You see when Peter killed all those muggles he shouted out one thing. He said, 'You traitor! You betrayed James and Lily!' That's what he yelled so Harry believed it was me who killed you. I know it was a mistake but it still hurt. Anyway, when Moony explained to the three friends what really happened he totally gave in to me. It was amazing. It was almost like he had never been loved before. I offered him a life with me when I was proved innocent. Turns out it never happened.

"Peter was our evidence and he got away. It was a full moon that night and Moony was with us. I tried to hold him back and we fought a vicious battle. He hurt me badly when he threw me down a hill and lucky for me Harry went after me to see if I was all right."

James and Lily were looking at him in horror when he mentioned Peter's escape and being thrown down a hill.

Sirius just smiled grimly and resumed. "There were Dementors guarding the castle when word got out I was headed for Hogwarts. They tried giving me the kiss but Harry saved my life with a Patronus charm. Moony taught it to him in his 3rd year. Not many grown ups can do that! Harry and Hermione rescued me from the Dementor's kiss again by giving me a hippogriff and I escaped on that. His name was Buckbeak. I imagine Hagrid has him again.

"In Harry's 4th year they let the schools do the TriWizard tournament. That year Mad-eye Moody was doing the defense post. As they called out the TriWizard champions Harry's name came out. He wasn't even supposed to be in it. He had only been 15 and they were supposed to be 17. He had to play because of the magical contract but the other schools thought they had cheated somehow. Harry had a horrible time as even Ron turned against him.

"I contacted him by fire and warned him to be alert. I knew someone was trying to kill him but I didn't know who. Harry's scar gives him visions of what Voldemort's doing and sometimes he has real dreams of what is happening too. He had a dream that this was going to happen but he couldn't remember who was going to do it.

"His first task was very lucky. He had to get a fake egg from a dragon. His just happened to be the Hungarian Horntail. Krum got the Chinese Fireball, Fleur got the Welsh Green and Cedric Diggory got the Swedish Short-Snout. Harry got his egg the fastest by summoning his broom and luring the dragon in the air. He then swooped under it and got the golden egg. His second task he had to hold his breath for an hour and go into the Black Lake and return whatever the Mermaids had taken. He used gillyweed to breathe underwater for an hour. Dunno how he thought of it or where he got it. But I don't really care if he took it from someone." Sirius said grinning.

Lily looked at him disapprovingly. "You're supposed to be his godfather! You aren't supposed to just act all reckless Sirius!" she scolded.

Sirius made a face and continued. "For the 3rd task he had to go through a maze to get the TriWizard cup. This was where the problem began. I don't know what happened in the maze; just that Harry and Cedric got to it at the same time. They agreed to take it together. The cup was a portkey and when they touched it they were transported to Toms' mom's old house. Harry saw Wormtail come out of the house with a bundle in his arms. Wormtail killed Cedric immediately. Harry had to witness Voldemort's resurrection and Voldemort being the stupid person that he was used Harry's blood to resurrect himself making the bond between them stronger. Now Harry could enter Voldemort's mind but Voldemort wouldn't even be conscious of it!" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Your ghosts ended up saving his life-" he started.

"Padfoot you git, if we were ghosts we wouldn't be here!" James exclaimed smacking his friend playfully on the head.

Sirius made a face and dodged another swipe from James. "Spirit then!" Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a spirit either Sirius," she said.

"Well Harry did this Priori Incantatem thing because his and Voldemort's wand had twin cores and your ghosts or whatever popped out. You guys gave Harry time to get away and he grabbed Cedric's body before returning. Turns out Mad-eye Moody wasn't really Mad-eye Moody. He was someone in disguise with polyjuice potion. Harry once again escaped old Voldie twice in the same day. By his spy and Voldie himself!" Sirius said with glee.

Lily's and James's jaws had dropped when he had called Voldemort by 'Old Voldie'. Sirius sensed their surprise and said "I'll explain later," they nodded and he continued.

"5th year… well I think I should let Harry tell you from there. I wasn't exactly around then," Sirius said sadly.

James and Lily looked at each other. They were both amazed at the stuff Harry had to go through! They were also wondering why Sirius hadn't been there.

They went over to Harry and got to know his friends a little better. Hermione nudged Harry and pointed to the door. They excused themselves and walked out.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go. Tell them I… had a meeting with someone important." She giggled. "I do have a meeting with someone important," she said smiling bleakly.

Harry was alarmed at how scared she sounded but he just nodded and she took off.

_THE END!_

**A/N: not exactly sure what the next one is going to be called. I think It might be Daughter Of Mine. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! You know you want to….**


End file.
